Paige The Dark Knight
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Summery: Paige McCullers is a 17 year old teenager that lost both her parents at a very young age. She lived with her aunt Anna until she trasfered to Rosewood, were she goes to school and is a normal girl by day but at night she is Batgirl and she is a lone wolf seeking justice. Eventual Paily for you Paily anchors.
1. Chapter 1: When The Night Is Falling

**Chapter 1: When The Night Is Falling**

**Paige's Pov-**

I'd just arrived to the house that I was going to spend the rest of my school year.

It was a big house that my parents had started to build when I was 7, but sadly when I was 8 they had been killed by a man working for someone who calls him - or herself A.  
Now I live here all alone aside from the fact that my aunt Anna always checks up on me.  
My aunt raised me in Philadelphia when my parents got murdered, she taught me to cook, drive, clean and pay for my Self-defense classes I took when I was 11. She also handled it well when I came out of the closet

I might look like a normal teen girl but i have a secret that no one know about me, at night's I'm a super hero out to defend the innocent and bring justice to the criminal.

I am Batgirl and tonight is my first night in Rosewood.

I brought a light gear of batrangs, a bat claw and the grape hook. my Bat suite is dark gray with a yellow bat on the chest, yellow gloves, yellow belt, black boot and a cape darker than the night. On my face a had a mask that only covered my eyes (letting my long brown hair swing free). The suit was incredibly light for being bulletproof and allowed full movement.

I exited through an open window, gliding from rooftop to rooftop until I reached the church were I could get a good look from over the city.

I was lucky a couple of A's henchmen had a poor girl trapped i alley.  
I moved in slowly to find out if they knew something useful before I attacked them.

"Bitch you should know it's dangerous to being outside this late." said one of the henchmen.

"Perhaps you should learn your lesson." said the other.  
"Please take my money just don't hurt me." I heard her beg.  
"We don't want your money we had something else in mind" the villains laughed and draw their guns  
"STRIP OR DIE!" They yelled and that's where I had enough.  
I threw two batrang's making them drop their guns, and then I jumped the first villan hitting him four tines in the face and he was out cold.  
The second villan had picked up a lead pipe that he tried to use to his advantage.  
Hi swinged the pipe I blocked the blow and kicked him in the knee making him fall to the ground where I kicked him in the face making sure hi was down and out.

When I turned to check the girl she stood at the same spot frozen by fear.

The girl had gorgeous long dark hair that fell in waves to frame a seemingly perfect face. Her skin flawless and with such a beautiful tan complexion. Her full lips were full but what really got my attention were her eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them as she looked at me in fear of getting hurt. When I saw her eyes all I could think of was to get her to safety.  
I walked up to her saying.  
"Your safe now."  
Her lips slowly started to move  
"T-t- thank you." she said  
She wasn't hurt only scared so I walked up to her and reached around her waist, she didn't try to escape my grip. I shot the grapple and gained some air to glide away to somewhere safer. When I had the right hight I opened my cape allowing me to glide with the girl safety in my left arm. when we were enough blocks away from the fight I landed putting the girl softly on the ground.

As I prepared the grapple hook she asked me  
"who are you ?"  
" I'm Batgirl !" I said as I fired the grapple hook and flew away.

I glided home and when I went into my living room I removed my mask and turned on the news on my tv.

They show I report of the villains I had beaten up.

" I guess news travels Quickly in this town." I said to my self as I leaned down into the couch.

They showed that the girl I had saved was police commissioner Pam Fields daughter Emily.

when I looked at the alarm clock I realized that it was 02:35 and that tomorrow was my first day in Rosewood highschool so if I didn't want to fall asleep during classes I had to go to bed now.

tomorrow I would try to find out more about Emily Fields hopefully at school.


	2. Chapter 2: It's a new day

**Chapter 2: It's A Brand New Day**

**Emily's Pov-**

I woke up at 06:30 by the sound of the alarm clock. Last night I thought I was going to get killed by A's henchmen they had chased me to a dark alley and I thought that it was it for me. All of a sudden this girl appeared and saved me from the villains and took me to safety.  
This town isn't what it once was. It was a safe place to grow up, children used to play for hours in the parks, a lot of small shops with the most wonderful things to sell and adults didn't have to worry about who to trust.  
Then A had showed up, no one knows who he or she was but in only eight months A had changed the entire town, people would disappear in the middle of the night and were found dead or in pieces. The police didn't do anything since A was paying them to look the other way except for my mom.  
This wasn't the town I once grew up in this town under A's control.

"Emily I'm going to work now, if you don't want to go outside today let me know and I'll call the school!"  
"No I'm fine mom"  
"Ok just call me if anything..."  
"Yeah I will."

My mom left for work more worried than ever and after last night who could blame her?

I went downstairs grabbing a bowl of cereals that my mom had left for me.

When I had parked my car at the school parking lot I met my friends.

"EMILY YOU'RE OK!"  
Hannah run over to me and gave me a tight hug showing that she wasn't going to let go.  
"We all saw the news this morning and thought that you had died" said Aria while she and Spencer joined in the hug.  
"Ok guy I really love you but it's getting hard to breath"  
They all let go but they still had a look of concern on their faces.  
"How did you get away from A's men ? No one has ever run away from A's henchmen before." Spencer asked  
"I guess I wasn't that much of an interesting target and they let me run."  
I lied.  
"What ? You're the daughter of the Police Commissioner the only cop who isn't on A's payroll why wouldn't some one A..." Hannah stopped talking when Spencer shot her a stern look.

_"This was going to be a long day."_

**Paige's Pov-**

I had just arrived at Rosewood high my new school. I was tired as hell the price to pay for being batgirl.

I walked into the school and got to my first class, that's where I saw her Emily Fields the girl I had saved yesterday.

She looked unusually calm given what happened last night.

This is the first time I got a good look at her, she was gorgeous She had gorgeous long dark hair, her skin was flawless and with such a beautiful tan complexion, long, lean toned arms, wide, yet feminine shoulders and a flat stomach, finished with long muscular legs that seemed never-ending.

I stopped staring at her when I realised that I couldn't fall in love with anyone, not while I'm fighting crime in a town like this it was simpler to not know anyone so no one could use that against me.

The rest of the day flew by fast, as I walked to my locker I heard someone called for me.  
"Excuse me"  
It was Emily.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Here, you forgot your backpack on your bench for the last lesson."

I grabbed the backpack and said "thank you" and started to walk.

"Wait!"  
"Yea."  
"What's your name?"  
"Paige McCullers, what's yours?"  
"Emily Fields."

She followed me to the parking lot, on the way we talked about everything but except to say that my parents were murdered I said that they died in a car accident felt smarter than to say what really happened.  
When we got to my car, I noticed that we had many things in common as taste in music, swimming and humor.  
I wanted to know more about her but I asked nothing for the less I knew, the less it would affect my life as Batgirl.

After we said our goodbyes in walked into the car of knew that I wanted to protect her.

She was obviously in pain from something more than yesterday so I was going to find out why A was launcher thing her tonight as Batgirl even if That Meant going for one of A's top Lieutenants.

* * *

A/n: I'm so sorry for the grammar errors. I really hope this makes up for them.

like i prommised in the next chapter there will be more batpaige.  
if you still like my story please commen and leave surgestions for one of A's top Lieutenants if you have someone speciall in mind


	3. Chapter 3: The Best Lieutenant

**Paige's Pov-**

The night had finally arrived and it was time for me to get some answers from one of A's top Lieutenants.

I had putted on my bat suite and packed my utility belt with a lot of equipment for this night because I had never gone after one of A's top Lieutenants before only A's footsoldiers, but there is a first time for anything.

I jumped out of my window and glided a bit before I use my grapple hook to gain some air. I kneaded to get to high ground to get a good visual over this town.

After gliding around for a bit I landed on one of the church gargoyles, they were placed high up and the church was in the middle of town so I had the best vantage point I could get.

"Now the waiting begins." I thought to myself.

After only twenty minutes I spotted something it was a group of A's soldiers all right and they was on their way to break into a closed store.

I jumped from the gargoyle and glided towards the henchmen, there were five of the two with guns all turned with their backs against me focusing on picking the lock.

I glide kicked one of the henchmen that was holding a gun hitting him in the back off the head with both my feet knocking him out completely.

Imeadatly after I landed on the ground I threw a batarang at the other gunman's hand, it left a small cut on the back of his hand effectively making him drop the gun from the pain.

Now all the henchmen had spotted me and went to attack me, one threw a right hook that I dodged and eminently grabbed his wrist bringing my knee up to his elbow quickly breaking his arm.

Then two of the other henchmen came running towards me from opposite sides of me (one holding a big knife) so I threw the man (whose arm I had just broke) into the henchman without the knife knocking both of them out.

The henchman with the knife tried to cut me but I jumped back a step making him just miss, he swinged his knife again I dodged it and kicked him to the side of his head making him dizzy but still standing with the knife in his hand.

I walked up to him punched him in the gut, then threw an uppercut to his nose making him fall unconscious to the ground.

The only one that was left was the henchman who had a cut on the back of his hand, he was crawling to his gun but I stopped him by grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and slamming him up against the brick wall.

Even though he wasn't one of A's top Lieutenants he could know where I could find one so I thought it was time for a little interrogation.

"Who do you work for?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about me and my friends just tried to get some cash."

"You work for one of A's Lieutenants, where can I find your boss"

"I can't..."

"WRONG AWSNER!" I yelled hand punched him in the gut.

"A's gonna kill me for telling"

"A is not here I am and you don't know me I'm much worse. NOW TELL ME WHERE IS YOUR BOSS"

"The abandoned warehouse it's a gathering place when A send's the Lieutenants there to tell us for the next plan".

That was all that I needed to know so I knocked the henchman out with one punch making sure he wouldn't have any time to warn anyone.

As I grappled my way to the warehouse I knew that this would be the hardest fight I ever had because A's Lieutenants were far from a push over they were only used for some real hard work like when they robbed the bank on every cent and no one had survived when A had sent one to bring a message.

When I had arrived to the warehouse rooftop I climbed into a broken window since I didn't know what to find once I'm inside.

I sneaked around the building not finding anyone but I keep looking to find anything to use.

Suddenly I heard footsteps in the hallway so I hide an open air duct.

That's was a woman entered the room she was without a doubt one of A's top Lieutenants.

She was short with dark curly hair, was wearing A black hoodie with a red A sprayed on the back like all of A's top Lieutenants the time to get information was now.

I climbed out of the air duct, sneaked towards her but suddenly she turned around and punched me in the face making me fall to the ground.

"Obviously you don't know who I am. I am Maya A's best Lieutenant. Not that you'll live to tell anyone."

I got back up to my feet showing that I'm ready to fight.

She laughed and thew herself at me tackling me to the ground, then she pinned down my arms and started punching my face.

I tried to throw her off but for being short she didn't budge, she just keeps punching and if I didn't get her of me soon I'd be dead soon.

Suddenly she stopped punching she thinking I were knocked out so she leaned her face towards me laughing in triumph, and that's where I took my chance I head butted her making her fall off me.

I was still dizzy from the punches but I walked up to Maya and kicked her in the side of the head making her fall of me then I grabbed her by the throat hitting her several times to make sure that the fight is out of her.

When she looked done I asked

"What do you know about Emily Fields?"

"She is a great kisser I should know, I pretended to date her to get her to tell me everything so A used that against her. Why are you into her?"

"Why is A so interested in her?"

"The Question should be why are you?"

I got frustrated and slammed her against the wall

"TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW"

"She likes Strong women's, Swimming and playing with big boobs. I guess mine wasn't enough."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GAME! TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW OR I SWEAR I'LL...

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my right forearm. She had stabbed me with a pocket knife.

The pain in my arm forced me to let go of her. Now this was a fight I couldn't win I dropped a smoke pellet and dove right out through the window falling to the ground but fired the grapple hook in the last second and landed on the street corner and fled home this time.

"That bitch she pissed me of so I lost focus and stabbed me" I thought as I entered my house. When I pulled of my mask I released that the knife was still in my forearm. I grabbed my first aid kit took a bandage roll and wrapped it around my arm before I pulled out the knife. This had been a long night and to top it of the clock was 5:19 and it was Friday so I had to go to school guess I can ask the school nurse to take a look at my arm. I couldn't get why I lost focus is it because of Em... No I couldn't think like that I can't strong feelings for her. I should prepare for school in 4 hours and then train so I have better luck next time I go after A's best soldier's but for now all I needed was to rest my eyes for twenty minutes.

* * *

A/n: hope you liked this story, please leave comments and feel free to leave sugestions for future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Letting Her In

**Chapter 4: Letting Her In**

**Paige's Pov-**

I didn't get any sleep last night. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw Maya's face laughing and slitting my throat so I eventually gave up om getting any sleep instead I decided to make some coffee and prepare for school.

As a began to pour my coffee I couldn't stop thinking about last night, despite the fact that I could have died I was more worried of what would happen to Emily if I had died, who would save her if I had...

"Ouch dammit !"

I got lost in my thought and the coffee had poured over and burnt my hand.

I putted down the coffee cup and turned on the sink holding my hand under the could water and splashing some on my face to really wake up.

After the coffee I got dressed, I putted on a pair of jeans a black tank top and a blue shirt to cover up the bandage that was getting red from my blood. I looked at the mirror to see that my face didn't look swollen. Good that ment I didn't have to tell that I had been in a fight if some one asked about my arm.

At school :

I walked into the school nurse's office to get my arm examined. I was lucky no bone or muscle was seriously injured but I needed stitches and after wards I had to be careful so I do not accidentally tear up stitches. I guess that ment taking it easy with being Batgirl.

After classes I was walking to my locker when I met Emily.

"Hi Paige I'm going to see a movie tonight and I don't want to go alone. Do you want to go with me?"

Paige flashback after Paige's first school day:

_"Did you have fun at school Paige, and did you make some friends?" my aunt said as I walked through the front door after my first day of school._

_"Yes I will auntie, but it's school how can that be funny"_

_"And the other thing did you try to make a friend?"_

_"You know that I have hard to open up to anybody."_

_"Paige you should try to make friends or at least talk to some one outside the family. Let's face it after..."_

_"What my parent's death. I didn't ask to survive I wanted to die in that alley with my parents, the only reason that I'm alive is because the killer only had two bullets in his gun!" I yelled as tears started to run down mt face._

_My aunt walked up and hugged me tightly._

_"Don't ever say that, don't wish that you were dead, live your life for both your parents that's what I know they want._

_"Thanks I just don't know how to tell anyone that I'm a teen girl with killed parents who lives alone in a mansion that my dad had started to build in hope of us settling down that never will happen."_

_"You don't have to say anything if any one is trying to be your friend they will give you space untill you're ready to tell them about everything, but you must first give them a chance instead of pushing everyone away"_

Present day:

My aunt was right I should let people in and now it was time to start and even though I had several times told myself that I can't have fellings for her I coudn't say no to her.

"Yes I would love to go to the movies with you Emily."  
"Great meet me at the movie's at 19:30."  
"I'll se you there."

She smiled as she turned around and walked away leaving me staring at her.  
Finally I will have one night without the Batgirl problems and just be Paige.

At the movie's:

**Emily's POV:**

I arrived at the movie's in my Toyota it had already become dark, and the moon shined brightly in the sky. once I had parked my car I saw Paige standing outside waiting for me.

"Hi Paige I'm glad you could make it."

"Did you think otherwise."

"Well you looked like you were about to fall asleep the entire school day so I half expected that you would oversleep and miss the movies."

We shared a short laugh and then decided to walk inside.

"So what is this movie called ?"

"It's the new..."

Some one grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a black van. It was two of A's henchmen one hand punched Paige in the gut that she had fallen to her knees and then joined the other one dragging me towards the black van.

"Remember us?" one said. It was the two guy's that had tried to strip me a few day's ago.

"You are lucky A want's you now otherwise we would finish what we had started before we got interrupted." one for the henchmen said.

"Who's going to save you now ?" They both started to laugh but suddenly I heard Paige yell "EMILY GET DOWN!"

Paige had picked up a trash can that she had trued at the henchmen's hitting them both making them fall but it didn't knock them out. I ran to Paige and we both med a run for my car. It was a good thing that the parking place was just across the street and that we both were very athletic so we got to my car before the henchmen were halfway across the street.

We jumped into my car and I drove away as fast as I coud.

We drove to Paige's place since it was a shorter drive and immediately ran inside.

As she locked the door I noticed for the first time Paige lived in a mansion. As we both had caught our breath's I had to ask some questions.

"Paige do you live in this huge mansion all by yourself ?, How can you even afford to live here?"

Paige sighed and said.

"My dad was the founder of a high-tech company the sold expensive hardware to the military and when he made billions of dollars he wanted to settle down with me and my mom, so he hire some people to work at the board of his company and he hired contract workers to start build this mansion, but he and my mom had passed away in that car accident before the mansion was finished and I inherited the company. So I paid the contract worker to finish the mansion and now I live here."

Wow I knew Paige was living alone but not that she was super rich and lived in a mansion a fucking mansion. I still couldn't help to feel sorry for her lost.

"It's has to be lonely to live by your self"

"Well my aunt on my mother's side of the family visits a lot but there are days when I feel like I have no one" She said as her eyes started to tear up.

I saw Paige's eyes starting to tear up so I figured that I wouldn't ask her anymore questions but I would make sure that she never felt completely alone again.

"I need to call my mom do you have a phone I can use." I asked decided to change the subject.

"This way." Paige said with a halfsmile bruching her tears away with her hand and showed me to the nearest phone. I called my mom at her work and told her everything that had happened at the movies and she said that she wanted to se me as soon as possible but now she was occupied at a crime scene so she would sent a car to pick me up even though I told her I had my car she insisted that I got driven home by a police officer. After we said our goodbyes on the phone I walked to Paige and we both decided to watch tv while we waited for the police to pick me up.

**Paige's POV:**

We both sat on my couch and she scrolled through the channels while I just looked at her thinking that if I hadn't been there she would have died. I couldn't stop thinking about everything I had done for her, now A had sent henchmen to kidnap her she must be a person of very high interest for A and I felt something else. She had made me feel like me not just Batgirl and I have never felt anything like this for anyone else and I couldn't let A take her away not now not ever.

"It sounds like my ride is here." she said turned of the tv and started to walk towards the door.

"And Paige. Thank you for saving me." As she said that I decided I would not hide how I felt about her. I walked up grabbed her wrist spining her around and pressed my lips to hers kissing her softly but passionley showing her I felt. She grabbed me by the waist with one hand and pulled me closer and cupped the back of my head with her other hand. There was so much passion as our lips moved together and she let out a moan and I slowly pulled away so out faces were just inches apart. We rested our foreheads together and I looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I want to be with you Emily Fields."  
"I want to be with you to Paige."

I was overjoyed hearing those words comming fomer her mouth and leaned in kissing her on the lips almost forgetting that she had to get home.  
"I have to go now or else my mom will send anoter car."  
"Text me when you're home and I'll hopefully se you again soon."  
"I'll text you as soon as I can girlfriend." She said and kissed me again softly before walking out of the mansion and closed the door.

"Girlfriend", I said to myself and slowly sat down on the cough "Emily Field's girlfriend" I like the sound of that.

**Emily's POV:**

As I walked to the car I was happy that Paige had kissed me and said she wanted to be my girlfriend, because since I had talked to her on that day of school I had already stating to catching feelings from her but I didn't try anything since she didn't seem to shoe any interest and I didn't want to freak her out by kissing her on the spot.

When I reached the car a man walked up to me and said.

"You must be Emily Fields I'm Detective Wilden. Your mother sent me to pick you up."

I walked up to the car and sat down in the backseat, and he started driving towards my house. During the drive we didn't talk wich was good since I didn't feel like talking about the attempted kidnapping ton anyone else then my mother, instead my mind started to drift back to Paige and the kiss. Her lips were so soft and felt so good against mine.

Suddenly he stopped the car saying that it was something with the engine and told me to go and get the toolbox in the trunk of the car. I walked to the trunk and as I reached to open it I suddenly felt a gun pointing to my neck.

" A's sending a message to your bitch of a mother!  
Don't try anything just get down on your knees with your hands on your head and it will be easy for us bouth!"

I understood immediately what was happening Detective Wilden was on A's payroll and he was going to kill me. I got so scared that my eyes was tearing up and I sobbed since I knew that I'd never talk to my mom again, never hang out with my friends agian, never swim again and never ever see Paige agian

"You will not get away with this my mom will.."

"She'll do nothing when A sent her your chopped of head with a bullet hole right between the eyes she will lose her mind and get fired and then A will get me to take over and coverup all lose threads." He said knowing that he was right.

"Time to say goodbye Fields"

All I could do was to close my eyes hoping it would be painless.

BLAM!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hate to say this but I'm going to take a break from writing since christmas is approching.  
So untill next time guys leave comments and more importantly have a marry Christmas


	5. Chapter 5: Nightly Rescue

A/N: to all my readers here is a early christmas pressent from me I hope you like it.  
and thank you for all the likes.

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightly Rescue

Emily's POV  
"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead" that was all I thought as I heard a ringing sound in my ears.  
But wait if I'm dead why do I still hear this ringing sound.  
I opened my eyes and saw a bullet hole in the ground, the bullet had missed my head but how ? He had held his gun only inches away from the back of my head.  
I looked behind me and saw Wilden's unconscious body lying on the ground.  
As I locked up a dark figure reached out her hand to help me get back on my feets, it was batgirl.

Paige's POV  
A few minutes ago

I was worried for Emily when I saw her enter the car since A probably was going to attempt to have her kidnapped again.

So I had putted on my Batgirl suite and had used my motorcyckle that I sometimes used when I was following trucks that was delivering A's merchandises. It was black, armed with small rockets, coud go from 0-100 Km/h on only five seconds and to top it of it had a function that made it blend into any dark area making it almost invisible. I called it the stealth bike.

When the car had stopped I hid the stealth bike in the shadows and activated the camouflage function making it invisible.

I slowly sneaked up behind the car as Wilden walked up behind Emily.

I had heard and recorded everything he said to Emily and it was enough for me to snap.

As he was about to execute my girlfriend I tackled him from behind making him fire the gun into the ground just missing Emily.  
I grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed my knee into his gut over and over until he dropped to his knees. I looked at him with disgusting eyes, he was a police detective it was his job to protect the innocent not killing them no one is going to cause any damage to my girlfriend not while I'm still breathing.

I felt my anger built up and punched him in his ugly face with all of my strength making him fly of the ground and land half a meter away.  
Pressent time  
I helped Emily back to her feet's, looking deep into her eyes made me want to kiss her fear away but I didn't since now I wasn't her girlfriend Paige McCullers I was Batgirl and she didn't know who was under the mask I never thought I would ever want anyone to know that it was me behind the mask so badly as now.  
I handed her the recording

"This has everything he said to you, giver it to your mother she'll have enough prof to lock him away for life."

"Please don't leave me!"

I could see her eyeliner smeared over her face and her eyes were slightly swollen but there was something else in her eyes safety, she felt safer when I was with her.

"Come here, I'll make sure you get home." I said as walked towards the stealth bike and deactivated the stealth mode.

I walked up to the bike and threw Emily a helmet since I never used one It was only to make my aunt stop worrying when I drive my other bike that was a common motorcyckle becouse I should always keep my riding skills perfect.

I jumped up on the stealth bike staring it and hearing the engine roar, as I made som final adjustment I felt Emily sitting on the seat, wrapping her arm around my waist and leaned towards me.

"Are you ready ?"

She didn't answer but I felt her nod against my back. I slowly accelerated the stealth bike so she wouldn't panic she coud still have a small chock from Wilden almost killing her

I drove slowly with her arms around my waist, her leaned tight against me. She had her head on my shoulder and my back pressed against her front so closely that I could feel her breath. Every time I would turn left or right she tightened her grip around me. I wished this ride would last for ever but everything but after half a houer we had arrived to her house.

As I stopped the bike I noticed that Emily had fallen asleep so I gently loosened her arms from my waist and stepped of the bike. After I had remove the helmet I put my one hand on Emily's back and reached under her knees lifting her in my arms and walked towards the house.

As I walked up to the house I saw an opened window on the to flor so I quickly garbed my grapple hook and I swinged into the room with Emily still in my arms. When I landed on the flor I didn't make a sound so Emily wouldn't wakeup.

I noticed almost eminently that the room we were in is Emily's bedroom, so I slowly walked towards her bed moved the cover and then very gently laying her on the madras, after I had put the cover over Emily I should leave but I chose to stay since she looked so peaceful so I stayed a bit longer and just looked at her like a mother watching her child.

After what felt like a short while I looked att the clock and saw that I had stared at Emily for a full hour I thought it was time to leave, I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead that didn't woke her but it brought out a small smile on her mouth that was just the cutest.

I walked up to the opened window took one last look at Emily and slowly glided to the stealth bike and started it without making a sound and drew to my place since the dawn was only minutes away.

* * *

A/N: there it is chapter 5 hope you liked it.  
leave rewiev's of what you like and have a merry Christma and a happy new year


	6. Chapter 6: The House Party

Here is the next chapter in the story Before the story I'd like to say thank you to PLLlover152 and meeeeeeee-D for giving me helpfull surgestions and helping me with my writes block

* * *

**Chapter 6: The house party**

**Emilys POV:**

It had been one month since that night when I almost got executed by Wilden.

When I had told my mom about him and played the recording that Batgirl gave to me. Once she had heard the recording she personally went with a squad to Wilden's apartment and had him arrested, he never had a trial he was just putted in a mental asylum for life.

Now one month later I was sitting on a park bench with my amazing girlfriend. It was midday and the sun was shining on Paige's face making her creamy skin shine.

She was wearing a light brown leather jacket that was zipped down, a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and had her long auburn hair tied into a pony tail.

"Hey Paige, I was thinking I've told everything about you to my friends and I have explained everything about the to you but you have never really met them."

I said nervously since I didn't wanted to seem like I was going to force her into this.

"Yeah, we have been together for a long time and all I've seen of them is that time we all had lunch together."

"Well how about we have a little house party at my house tonight just you, me, them, and their boyfriends." I said calmly, looking at her hand and started playing with her fingers.

Paige then moved one of her hands cupped my cheek making me look at her.

"How about we have the party at my mansion instead it's bigger and we don't have to ask your mom for permission."

I locked up and I could se in her eyes that she didn't have a problem with meeting my friends. then I used my hand to brush off a few hairs in front of her face and then kiss her softly.

"I'll go tell my friends they are all at Spencer's trying to teach Hanna about history and then I'll call you before we leave."

I said as I stood up from the bench and started happily jogging to Spencer's house.

"Emily wait you forgot something!"

I heard Paige yell, so I turned around and ran to her.

"What did I forget."

"Only this" Paige said and pressed her lips against mine kissing me with passion and she was sucking at my bottom lip as she broke the kiss.

"How could I possibly forget that ? I will se you tonight bye".

**Paige's POV:**

She started run again overwhelmed with happiness. I watched her run as her raven hair flew in the wind she was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of dark jeans that was tight and hugged her in all the right places.

I had a hard time not staring at her, I often got lost in her eyes but today her legs was hypnotizing me to stare at her until she turned left and was out of my sight.

It's amazing that I went from being a lone wolf to be head over heels in love with her in less than two months.

Five minutes later:

I had just gotten home as I got a text from Emily

They said yes, we will be there at 18:00. Em.

Great I'm really looking forward to this. P.

Hanna just called Caleb he and Toby will arrive a bit later with the Pizza's Em.

I'll see you later then bye P.

I took of my jacket and hanged it up on the coat rack and since it was hours till 18:00 I figured I could get some exercise, so I went to my room, remove my white t-shirt and jeans and changed into a pair of tight's and since I was already wearing a sports bra it didn't seem like I had to put on anything else. I went to my home gym and started my training program.

It was running the treadmill, lifting free weights booth both biceps and triceps, push up's, sit up's, knee bending, bench press and combat training by fighting with a doll that was programmed to fight back so that I could train both attack and defense. It was one of my father's invention to help army soldiers to get more out of their training and when they were constructed I decided to keep one.

The work out took 2 hours and left me with a good sweat. I took a few minutes to stretch before I went to the shower

**Emily's POV:**

After I had told my friends about the party at Paige's Hanna stopped focus on Spencer trying to explain to her about world war two, so that was two hours down the drain. At some point Spencer even talked in french but Hanna didn't seem to notice, so Spenser eventually gave up.

After Hanna had borrowed my phone to call Caleb about the party she didn't seem to listen to anything Spencer said.

Now, Spencer went to the living room with Aria to help her with her math homework. The reason they were in the living room was to Hanna would not disturb them while Spencer helped Aria, so I had to stay with Hanna to keep her company while Spencer and Aria was in the living room.

"So Em how's things between you and Paige?"

"We're fine Han, I feel that I can trust Paige like I trust you guys."

"Good." said Hanna as she looked on my phone at photos of me and Paige having fun.

"Ok Em, is Paige's boobs your favourite body part on her?" Hanna said all of a sudden making me a bit shocked.

"Hanna!" I shouted in surprise.

"I mean look at all the photos of just her either she is wearing something really tight or a low-cut tank top that shows her cleavage."

"Ok, Hanna please stop we haven hed sex yet" I said blushing.

"Well then here is a tip when she is down to her bra and panties blow on her chest, her nipples will harden and it will make her crazy for your touch."

Now I was really getting red like a tomato.

"It really works especially since she has big boobs there probably really sensitive and..."

"HANNA WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIENDS BOOBS."

I yelled at her so loud that I think the neighborhood heard it. I mean Hanna always says what first comes to her mind but this was a bit too much even for her.

"Ok, relax Em I'm not going to act like that at the party, so when are we leaving ?"

"Well about half an hour from now" I said checking my watch that said 17:25. "I'll drive you guy's there in Spencer's car since she would never believe me if I just said the address."

"And you think Spencer is cool with you driving her car?" Hanna asked looking a bit confused.

"Yes Hanna she is fine with it I've already asked her and she said it was ok."

"Really Em when did you ask her that?"

"When you called Caleb and blocked out everything we said" I explained to her.

25 minutes later:

We all walked to Spencer's car, I was driving, Hanna had called shotgun and Spencer and Aria sat in the back.

It was already dark outside and I could see the full moon at the dark sky.

"Now remember don't bring up her parents (Paige had told them that her parents had died in a car accident and that she lived alone when she had joined us for lunch a few weeks ago) I don't want her to explain that again." I said giving Hanna a serious look.

I noticed that Aria was awfully quiet.

"Aria is everything alright."

"I'm fine, it's just Ezra, he can not come to the party he has parent meetings throughout the evening." se said sounding a bit sad.

I decided to not say anything else since I didn't want to upset Aria further.

When I drove up to Paige's mansion all the girls were speechless.

"HOLY SHIT EM, YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIVES IN A MANSION AND IT'S HUGE. MEAN JUST LOOK. YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS TO BE RICHER THE SPENCER TO AFFORD A PLACE LIKE THIS"!

Hanna yelled so it echoed in the car. I had never told anyone that Paige lived in a mansion since a didn't want anyone to think that I only dated Paige for her money.

I parked Spencer's car at Paige's driveway and we all went to the front door and Paige opened almost immediately and I anser by giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

We all went into Paige's huge mansion and the girls were speechless they just stared around in silence.

Suddenly Hanna broke the silence.

"HOLY SHIT THIS PLACE IS EVEN LOOKS BIGGER INSIDE... I MEAN JUST LOOK" she screamed and ran into the living room "THIS LIVINGROOM IS BIGGER THEN MY HOUSE, JUST WOW! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A ROOMMATE! She yelled very excited.

**Paige's POV:**

Hanna really liked the livingroom so thank god I didn't tell her I had a lot of empty guest rooms.

"Sorry Hanna I'm not looking for a roommate". I said hoping that she wouldn't try to get a room anytime soon.

We all sat down at the livingroom and I brought two big bottles of tequilla and 5 shot glasses.

As we took our shots Hanna stared at me and then she said.

"Hey Paigey how can you afford a place like this ?"

"Hanna!" Emily said giving Hanna a stern look.

"It's ok Em" I said rubbing Emily's arm calming her down.

"Well Hanna both of my parents founded a secret company that invents weapons and equipment to the military and it is top quality as the military pays a high price for them. When my parents died in a car accident the company was taken over by their lesser-rated managers in the company's board. But my parents had written the company to me in their wills so when they died, the board has to transfers 60% of profit every month into an account my parents created for me, but as doing I am not a legal adult yet, I need to ask my aunt to get access to the account." I explained getting all the girls attention.

"Well that must suck you have all this money that's yours and have to ask for shopping money" Hanna said.

"Hanna I also have to ask my parents when I withdraw larger mounts of money from my account since I'm also not a legal adult yet." Spencer said annoyed.

"If you didn't ditched classes you would know these things Hanna." Aria said seriously, taking another shoot.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That must be the boys I'll get it." Hanna said with a big smile and dashed towards the door.

She came back with Caleb and Toby and yelled. "The guy's are here with the pizza's get more shoots."

Caleb had Hanna in his arms and she had her right hand around his neck and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.

"Don't swallow him Hanna" Spencer said.

Toby putted the three families pizzas on the table and walked up to Spence and said.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous Spence" and then she pulled him in for a soft kiss.

A few hours later we had eaten all the pizzas and were getting a bit tipsy from the shoots, Hanna more than anyone.

She whispered "Hey Caleb babe how about we find a bed on the top floor and I'll rock your world all night long? Paige won't know well be super quiet and she'll never know anything." to me and then she fell asleep with her head landing on my right thigh.

I slowly moved her head away from my thigh and putted a sofa cushion on the floor and putted her head on top of it.

Caleb stared at me and said "Did she flirt with you?"

I looked up and said

"She thought that I was you and suggested to sleep in one of the guest rooms."

I felt slightly embarrassed telling they gang what Hanna just said to me but what happened next was really suprising me, the gang started laugh loudly.

"This isn't the first time she has mistaken someone else for Caleb while being drunk." Toby said between his laughs, while Spencer leaned against his shoulder.

"Once on my birthday she was so drunk that we played a prank on her." Aria cried from her laugh attack.

"I sat next to her by the table when she was about that drunk" Caleb said pointing at Hanna" and then when she looked out the window I hid under the table and we putted a bulldog on the chair where I was sitting and she thought th bulldog was me even when she was licking her face."

Now I was staring to laugh since the gang had putted some funny images in my head with their story. I had never felt like this like a was a part of a group it felt so good, who would have tought that letting Emily into my life would be such a great turnout for me, for the first time I had some friends that I was getting along with.

"So Paige do you have a secret you would like to share with us" Aria said giving me puppy dog eyes.

The alcohol in my body made it seem like a great idea to tell them my Batgirl secret.

"I am...

Crash!

Suddenly the door was slammed in and as henchmen charged into the livingroom.

"Fields! we are her to get you to A come with us or else we will kill everyone her, starting with her." One of the henchmen grabbed my arms and pulled me to my legs while the leader removed her hood and it was Maya.

She pulled a gun towards my forehead and I was too drunk to fight back.

"Wait..." Emily yelled "Don't kill her I'll go with you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Good old Emily Fields would never have someone elses blood on her hands. So noble, so kind-hearted, so pathetic."

Maya said then she wacked me with her gun makin me lose consciousness and fall to the flor. The last thing I remember was Emily crying my name.

* * *

Well that's all for now have a happy new year and I'll post the next part in 2014.


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Recue

**A/n: **a new year a new chapter hope you enjoy it and thank you to all my readers I hope 2014 will be a great year.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Second Recue**

**Paige's POV:**

"...is she ok". I heard voices talking as I was slowly regaining my consciousness.

"She is breathing, she'll be fine"

"She was knocked unconscious and has been out for one hour."

Did I hear right ? I was out for a full hour ?

I coud feel my head pounding as I was slowly opening my eyes.

I was laying on my back in my living room. I had a small headache from the punch and I felt that the effect from alcohol had almost worn off so I had no trouble getting back up.

"Paige!" Aria and Spencer said when they saw me getting back on my feet.

"What happened, where is everyone?" I said.

"Hanna is still asleep we putted her in one of the guest rooms and Caleb and Toby went to the police station." Spencer said very defensive.

"And Emily?" I said hoping that what I remembered was just a dream.

"Paige listen..."

"Were is Emily?" I said cutting off Spencer.

"Paige you should sit down and..."

"WERE IS EMILY ?" I yelled aggressively grabbing Aria's shoulders.

"PAIGE!" Spencer grabbed my waist to pull me from Aria.

"Paige there was nothing you could do Maya came and took her." Spencer said and released her grip.

It felt like I had been hit with a sledge-hammer, Emily had been kidnapped their right in front of me and I had just let it happened. I just couldn't believe it.

"Guys I know you just want to help but I think I need to be alone right now" I said struggling to hold back my tears.

"Of course" Spencer said and she and Aria left.

Once the door closed I fell down on the floor crying my eyes out. I was angry at myself I had promised myself to protect her and now she was kidnapped and I didn't do anything to stop her. My tears were falling to the floor leaving stains on the wooden floor, I had let Emily down and I couldn't forgive myself for it.

As I was thinking of what will happen to Emily I stopped crying and instead I got furious, perhaps I couldn't save her then but I will do everything to make sure she will be home alive.

I stood up and changed my clothes to my Batgirl costume ready to save my girlfriend. This time, I had taken on a new invention. A pair of gloves that had a feature that allowed them gave off shocks with over 5000 volts to the one that was beaten when they were activated. I had never tested them in combat before, but there's a first time for everything, and they were tested when I sparred against my fighter doll. I called them the Power gloves.

?

I watched the movie from my security camera at the entrance, I saw that the bad guys had shoved into Emily a black van and drove away out of sight of the camera.

After I saw the video, I went to the place where the van was parked when the bad guys ran into my home and scanned the ground after the tread as the car had left. I was lucky the tires had a specific pattern so I loaded up in stealth the bike's built-computer so that I could trace the pattern and find where the car had gone after leaving the camera's point of view.

"Hold on Emily" I thought as I started driving the stealth bike following the trace of the rubber pattern from the van.

It was dark, and now a thunderstorm had started with hard winds blowing at me, rain hitting my face and the loud sounds of thunder echoed around the small town but I didn't care the only thing that mattered was to find Emily alive nothing else following the trail for one hour I saw the van parked behind a night club that looked like it had been closed down for years.

I jumped of the stealth bike and ran up towards the van, I teared the door opened but It was already empty.

I slammed my fist towards the side of the wan in anger knowing that my Emily was not in the van all I could hope for was that she was inside the club. I started to lose hope as I grabbed the grapple hook to enter through a window avoiding any possible trap at the backdoor. I landed in what looked like a monitoring room so I saw on the monitors that Emily was alive, the second I saw her I lett out a sigh of release knowing that it still wasn't too late to save her. From what I could se on the monitor she was being held in a basement, she was tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. Suddenly Maya appeared on the monitor and she was having an evil smile on her face as she walked up to Emily and said.

"Ok boy's your done here, I'll give our guest some treatment before I personally send her to the boss." As soon as she had said that all her henchmen left apparently they were just as scared of her as every civilian was scared of A.

I left the security room and hurried to the basement knowing that it was going to be me and Maya but this time I couldn't let her get under my skin it was too much at stake this time.

I kicked down the door and yelled "MAYA LET HER GO!".

Maya was sitting on Emily's lap like a kid on a mall santa, she looked at me and said

"Well isn't this a surprise you again." She slowly moved her right hand behind Emily's neck and with the other hand she touched the inside of Emily's thigh and was moving in circles. "You enjoying the view ? I know that the boss wants her dead but I find it more fun to humiliate before I finish the job" she said and licked Emily's earlobe. I got enough of this and throw a batrang towards Maya that she catched in her right hand. "Well well looks like I have to teach you a lesson about interrupting" she said as she climbed of Emily's lap and went straight for me.

She throw a right punch that I dodged but then from out of no were her left foot kicked me in the jaw making me a bit groggy, dammit this girl is fast and agile. She ran up towards me jumped into the air sending her knee into my abdomen followed by a right hook to the left side of my head making me fall to the floor.

She laugh and grabbed an axe holding it above her head "Pathetic" she stared at me and she chopped down with the axe with all her force.

I rolled aside at the last second dogging the axe. I then saw that she tried to lift the axe again but the last chop to the floor hade made the axe blade stuck to the floor and I wasted little time and kicked her right shoulder making her loosen the grip of the axe and take two steps away from me giving me time to get back on my feet. Once I was back up Maya threw another right hook but this time I blocked it with my left forearm and head butted her in an attempt to knock her out but it wasn't enough, from out of no where she grabbed a lead pipe and swinged it towards my skull I dodged it and realized I needed to do something quickly to put an end to the fight before she would hit Emily with one of her punches, so I activated the power gloves.

I threw one punch to her right arm making her drop the lead pipe. I threw another punch this time to her abdomen making her jump back from the shock. I threw a third punch to the side of her head making her fall to the ground.

Maya got slowly back to her feet with a crazy look in her eyes and laugh like a psychopath. Now my power gloves were out of power and had to recharge but they had worked excellent even if it only were for three punches.

Maya ran towards me again but this time punched her with my right hand knocking her out completely.

It was over I had defeated Maya, I couldn't believe it she had bested me in our first meeting and even stabbed me, on our second meeting she had knocked me out with one punch but now I had bested her in a very aggressive fight.

I turned my attention to Emily she wasn't hurt just scared I walked up and removed the duct tape and she said "Thank you" before passing out, poor girl this night had been too much for her.

"DON'T MOVE" I heard someone yell, I slowly turned around and saw police commissioner Pam Fields standing in the other end of the room pointing her gun at me.

She had fire in her eyes as she pointed her gun at me ready to fire it at any time.

"HANDS UP YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" She yelled.

"I'm not one of A's men I'm on your side" I said in a attempt to calm her down.

"You expect me to believe that when my daughter is tied up in that chair behind you ?"

"You are not like any other police here" I said to calm her down "Everyone else is accepting bribes from A but you are doing your job to protect and serve" I continue talking seeing her slightly lowering her gun. "But you can't do this alone I'm here to put a stop to A once and for all to make sure that no one will be kidnapped again."

Pam looks at me and then at Emily who is still unconscious then she looks at me again and says "You can leave now" I exit through the door leaving Pam with Emily they'll be safe now.

I drove home on the stealth bike and when I was home the sun was rising. I parked the stealth bike in the garage and walked into my home.

When I walked into the living room I hit my foot on a coffee table making a loud noise.

"Paige is that you ?" I hear from upstairs, shit Hanna was sleeping in one of the guest rooms and now she was heading towards the living room. What was I going to do I couldn't let her se me in my Batgirl suit, well desperate times calls for desperate measurements.

"Hey Paige how does your..." Hanna stopped in mid sentence when she walked through the living room door. I had removed the Batgirl suite and thrown it under the cough so now I was standing in only a white bra and white boy shorts.

"Sorry Hanna I'm use to live alone so I walk around like this in the mornings" I said hoping that Hanna would fall for my lie.

"Yeah, it's ok I just didn't expect to see more of you then Em has seen" she said looking less surprised It seem like she bought my lie.

"And Paige how does your coffee maker work ?" she asks.

"I'll make you some coffee let me just get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen" I say.

"Ok" Hanna answers and walks out of the living room then runs back "Oh, and Paige nice boobs but black would be a better colour on you." And then she runs to the kitchen leaving me mumbling.

"Hanna if you only knew".


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

A/n: I'm exighted that PLL is back tonight. here is the lastest chpter I hope you'll like it

Thank you for Reading this chapter it means a lot to know that my story still has readers.

Well hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**Paige's POV:**

"Hanna if you only knew" I mumbled as I started to walk towards my room to put some clothes on.

Suddenly I hear a scream from the kitchen so I ran into the kitchen thinking that A's men were about to kidnap Hanna. I tackled down the door only to see a confused Hanna.

"Paige weren't you going to put some clothes on?"

"Hanna, you screamed..."

"Yeah, I burnt my hand when I tried to figured out how this coffee machine works."

I walked up to the coffee maker and pressed on the restart button and then I pressed the start button and then the coffee was done.

I grabbed my cup and took a sip from some warm coffee.

"And that's how you make black coffee" I said. Hanna looked confused at the coffee maker. "I... I think I get it now" she said but I could tell that she had no ideas how to use my coffee maker.

"Ok Paige you can go and put on some clothes now" she said and pressed the off button.

I looked at her getting frustrated and started randomly pressing buttons, so I walked up to her and started the coffee maker.

"Hanna if I leave you alone with this advanced tech you'll probably end up blowing up my home" She didn't say anything she just smirked at me.

15 minutes later

Me and Hanna had just finished our breakfast and we just left the kitchen.

"So Paige what are the odds that I speeded the night with you before Emily your girlfriend ?"

"I know what you mean Hanna but it doesn't count unless both are in the same bed at the same time." And I was never in bed I was out saving my girlfriend

"And besides you were in a guest room."

"Yeah Paige I just wonder you have a lot of guest rooms but have you never considered having some one moving in with you."

"No Hanna I haven't." I say annoyed that she hadn't given up.

I lead her to he living room and gave her the remote,

"Here pick any show you want I'm going to get dressed."

"Ok, I'll just scroll through the canals untill I find something." She says sitting down on the cough.

I went up the stairs Putted on a black tank top and blue jeans before walking back down finding Hanna glued to the tv, she found a shopping channel for clothes, this was going to take a while.

"So Hanna I'm gonna call Caleb to se if he can pick you up." I said fishing up my cellphone from my back pocket.

"You know if I was your roommate I'd already be home." Hanna said still trying to move into my house, when will this girl just give up.

"Yeah, it's Caleb" I heard Caleb's voice on the phone.

"Hi Caleb it's Paige can you pick up your girlfriend." I see that Hanna is giving me sad puppy dog eyes, so I putt him on speaker "And tell her to go with you to her home."

"No I can't let you live alone here." She says acting like a 5-year-old.

"For the last time Hanna, I'm not looking for a roommate" I say sternly

" Don't bother, when she has her eyes set on something, she goes in to shut-down mode" Caleb says over the phone not knowing he's on speaker.

" Huh? What are we talking about?" Hanna looks at the phone.

"Oh, nothing babe I'll come and pick you up soon. Caleb says before hanging up.

"So Paige do you have a brother that also lives here ?" "No Hanna I'm an only child."

"Well if I have your aunt adopting me we'll be like sisters and sisters share guest rooms."

"Hanna if my aunt adopts you you'll be my cousin and you'll live at her house."

"Come on Paige you like my company."

"Yes and I'd like to continue doing so." I say keeping my cool.

"Come on Paige just try for a week I'll even clean the mansion four times a week."

Wow she really want to live her, since Emily told me Hanna hates to clean up.

"My aunt already cleans the mansion when I'm at school."

"But I'll clean it in a french maids outfit." Hanna quickly answers.

"I don't want that, Hanna..."

"Then I'll clean the mansion naked" Hanna says cutting me off.

"No, youre Emily's favourite friend" I say lying since I don't know who Emily likes best "It would just be wird to explain to her why you are here naked."

My plan seemed to work Hanna looks at me like she has won the lottery.

"I'm Emily's favourite ?" Hanna says stunned

"Oh yeah, she told me when I asked who she likes to spend time with when she isn't with me." I continue lying to distract Hanna and it worked.

"But if you ask her she'll probably deny it, you know she doesn't want to make anyone jealous."

A few minutes later Caleb opened the door and Hanna happily bounced of the cough and ran right into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Babe she is mean to me, she wont let me be her roommate" Hanna said pretending that she was upset.

"Really ? well that's uncool" Caleb said but I could tell that he knew Hanna wasn't sad for real.

"Ok, come on Hanna." Caleb said grabbing Hanna's thighs and lifting her making her wrap her legs around him.

"Get a room you guy's and no Hanna you can't borrow one of my guest rooms." I said and Caleb walked out still holding Hanna while he walked to his car.

"Those two, they are just enough" I said to myself while I closed the door. But even though I'd never say it to them I wish that me and Emily would be like that one day.

afternoon

I heard someone knocking on my door so I walked to check, when I opened the door it was Emily.

"Hi Paige my mom is going to be out late can I stay with you for a while, I just don't want to be alone ?"

"Yes of course Em" I say holding up the door for her, if there was one thing I'd never get tired of it would be Emily's company.

**Emily's POV:**

"Thank you Paige" I say giving her a small smile that makes her blush.

We walked to the living room an sat down on the cough to watch a movie, I leaned my head to Paige's shoulder and she kissed me on top of my head.

"Em, are you going to eat at home or do you want to join me for my famous phone call to a chinese place." Paige says making me laugh.

"I think I'll stay with you." I say looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Ok I'll just go and get the takeout menu." Paige says walking to the kitchen and I lean back onto the cough and drops my keys to the floor.

I lean down to pick up my keys and sees a black leather sleeve, probably from one of Paige's jackets.

I pull on the sleeve from under the cough and sees that it wasn't a jacket it was something else, I stand up and hold the material in front of me and immediately I recognize what I hold in my hands, it's Batgirl's suite the one she wore when she saved me from Maya last night. Paige walks in with the takeout menu in her hands.

"So Em do you want the noodle soup or do you want to share..." She cuts her self of in mid sentence when she sees me holding the bat suite in my hands.

"Paige what is the meaning of this?" I ask.

"Em listen it's not..."

"NO PAIGE YOU DON'T GET TO TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS. ANSWER ME!" I yell frustrated that Paige would keep something like this from me.

"Em I don't know how to explain this." Paige says looking to the floor.

"WERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME THAT IT WAS YOU ALL THIS TIME ?" I say feeling my blood boil. Paige doesn't answer.

"I thought so" I say throwing the batsuite on Paige an walks out of her mansion slamming the door behind me.

**Paige's POV:**

Same night

I was in my batsuite, after me and Emily had our little fight I was worried that she had broken up with me or not since she never said that we're done.

I didn't want t lose her not now not ever and I was going to tell her that right now.

I started the stealth bike and drove to Emily's house. It was dark and not a cloud on the sky and it was a full moon tonight.

I reached the Field's house and parked the stealth bike on the side-walk putting it in camo mode just in case

I fired my grapple hook to get into a opend window.

As I landed inside I noticed it was Emily's room. I looked around and saw some swimming medals and a few trophies.

As I was about to search the house for Emily the door opened and there was Emily, she was obviously going to bed since she was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

She looked up and noticed me, she just gave me a stern look didn't panic, didn't scream just giving me a stern look.

"Emily I don't expect you to talk to me but please just hear me out, it's true I'm Batgirl" I said taking off my mask showing her my face." It's always been me."

I took a step towards her. "When I was seven years old my parents took me to a concert and I got scared during the show so we decided to leave and go home. When we was outside we took a shortcut through a dark alley but suddenly this hooded figure walked up to us and said that A wanted to get all of his new weapon and when they didn't want to agree with him he shoot them on th spot and when he was going to kill me he was out of bullets so he left me with my dead parents." The memory brought tears to my eyes." After that I trained in a lot of self-defense and martial arts and then a took one of the company military suites and changed it to the batgirl suite and started to hunt A to make sure that no one would go through what happened to me. But today I realised that didn't want to lose anyone especially not you. Emily I love you."

I could se in her eyes that she was conflicted, I walked up to her and kissed her softly on her lips.

She didn't react so I turned around and walked towards the window.

Suddenly I felt a grip around my left wrist, Emily spun me around and pushed me up against the wall pressing her lips to mine and her tong slid across my bottom lip asking for access wich I granted her, I opened my mouth and ourtongues battled for dominance, when we broke the kiss she bit my bottom lip making me moan softly.

"I don't want to lose you either Paige, just don't keep anything else from me." She says with her big smile on her face.

"I promise no more secrets." I said and then we kissed again.


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You

**Chapter 9: I Love You**

**Emily's POV:**

It had been two weeks since Paige had told me the truth, at first I was furious that Paige had keep it secret from me, but when she showed up in my bedroom that night.

When she had told truth I could see that she was haunted by the memory of the evening her parents had died troubled her more than I ever could have imagined.

When she had said she did not want to lose me, I realized that she was speaking from the depths of her heart and when she said she loved me, I was initially shocked and did not know how I would respond.

When she was about to leave my room, I realized I did not want to lose her either, although I could not say I loved her as well since I once had loved Maya and she was one of the A 's lieutenants after I've had a hard time saying they words to anyone again.

So I went up to her and kissed her passionately to show that I still wanted to be with her. After that night we were closer than ever, I knew that I could trust Paige more than anyone else.

Although it ment that some nights I was worried that Paige wouldn't return the next morning, I never tried to persuade her to stop being Batgirl, it was a part of her life and I did not want her to stop because then A would win and several people would be kidnapped and god knows what happened afterwards as doing almost no bodies had been found from those that had been kidnapped.

And the very next day I actually introduced her to my mom, she sure liked Paige she even offered her to stay for dinner wich Paige did and after she had left my mom tought that Paige was the right girl for me and said that Paige was welcome for dinner anytime.

Now we all was sitting at a lunch table at school and talking about our lives, I wasn't paying any attention I just leaned on Paige's shoulder, one of my newest favourite places.

"So Paige, did you know that Spencer is Batgirl's biggest fan?" Toby said.

I could feel that Paige froze in her place and she said " No"

Spencer looks up and says " I know that her hair color is brown, she hates A, for some reason always saves Emily and..."

"Spencer, slow down, my head feels like it's going to explode!" Hanna says holding her head annoyed, thank you Hanna.

"Do you know her secret identity?" I ask doing my best to hide that I'm nervous.

Spencer grabs a hundreds worth of notes on who Batgirl could be and says" Your all going to help me ?"

Aria: Me and Ezra have to go to an art museum  
Caleb: Computer class  
Hanna: Shopping  
Toby: Dog sitting

Everyone answer at the same time

Paige smiles and says" Lame excuses guys." She most sternly has a better poker face then me, she sounds calm but I can feel that she was more nervous than I was when I asked what Spencer knew.

"So how about you guys" Spencer says turning to me and Paige. "Are you guy's going to help me?"

"Sorry Spence me and Paige has plans tonight." I lie me and Paige haven't planed anything tonight "Well my class is starting soon I have to go now, Paige will you make me company?" I say standing up and Paige follows me.

"So we have plans tonight?" Paige says a bit surprised.

"We could if you want" I say wrapping my arm around Paige's waist pulling her next to me, I like having her close to me.

"You know my mom is out-of-town and she really likes you so can I spend the night at your place." I start rubbing my hand and down her waist and half discreetly cupping her butt.

"Emily" Paige half jumps so I move my hand to her spine. "Someone can see us." I can see her blush, I think it's funny that she can see through A's mind games and fight against A's strongest henchmen without losing focus but I can get her to lose her cool in just a few seconds.

"So is that a yes" I say still leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Yes Emily you can spend the night with me." Paige says smiling as I give her a kiss on the mouth.

"Well this is my stop I'll meet you at your place by 18:00." I say and let go of her and she turns around and walks to the parking lot since her class got the afternoon off.

It sucks that We don't have more classes together on Fridays.

"Oh, and Paige" I say flirting making her turn around.

"Yeah babe" she says.

"I hope you look just as good as when Hanna saw you" I say blowing her a kiss.

Hanna had told me about seeing Paige in her underwear and if she was right I wouldn't be able to keep my hands of Paige.

That afternoon Emily's house:

I opened my dufflebag and stared to pack some clothes for tomorrow and a few toiletries I would need.

As I dug through my closet I found a picture on the floor it was me and Maya when she pretended to be my girlfriend.

I fell to the floor and started to cry from the horrible memories from the night she revealed herself as one of A's henchmen trying to climb the ranks.

I threw the picture to the ground and sat on the flor and pulled my knees to my face for comfort.

?

I was crying for so long I lost track of time I just shutting out everything.

Suddenly the door opened and Paige walked in this time not in her Batgirl costume just in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"Emily what wrong" Paige walked towards me and sat down next to me and I leaned onto her chest and she wrapped her arm around me and I felt more safe and comforted.

"Paige when you said that you loved me I wanted to say it back but I couldn't, because I once said that to Maya."

_Flasch back_

_" Dad A has kidnapped Maya, she just called me she is being held at the old prison." I said to my dad with tears in my eyes. "Please dad I love her and A is going to kill her."_

_"Well then we must hurry" he says running out the door with me grabbing his gun._

_We sat in his police car driving fast with the siren on._

_Please god Maya be alright, was all I could think as we reached the old prison._

_Both me and me dad ran into the building, ha was holding his gun ready to fire. after walking through a lot of rooms we found Maya tied to a chair and she was breathing heavily and was bleeding from both her mouth and nose._

_"MAYA" I yell as I run up to her, thank goodness she's alive. "Maya thank god you're alive I don't know what I would do if you had died, Maya I love you." I say as I'm cupping her face._

_"Dad help me untie her" I half yelled overjoyed that she is alive._

_When Maya was untied my dad helped her getting up, suddenly he_

_coughs up blood and when Maya walks two steps to the side I see that my dad has a butcher knife right through his chest. _

_He falls to the ground and I run to him._

_"You're too late Em" Maya start laughing " I stabbed him through the heart, his dead now."_

_"But Maya why ? I loved you" I say both sad and confused but mostly sad._

_"A said that if I killed the police chief I would be one of A's top lieutenants" All I can do is to stare at her as she walks up to me and laugh" That's right Em I have always worked for A all the time it was just a plan to kill your dad, the sex last night was just a nice bonus."_

_I couldn't believe my ears Maya was working for A, I just wonted to close my eyes and hope for this nightmare to be over._

_"Nighty night Em" Maya says and kicks me in the head making me pass out._

**Present**

"That photo was taken the same day before Maya had killed my dad." I say burying my face against Paige's chest and she kisses the top of my head.

"Emily I'm here and I'll make sure you'll never get hurt by A again, because I love you and I don't want you to feel forced to say it back just because I've said it." Paige says holding me not to hard not to soft just right making me feel safer than ever.

"Paige can we go to your place ? I need to get out of her." I say and Paige helps me back on my feet.

We walk down the stairs I had never lett go of Paige's hand.

When we got out of the house a noticed Paige had borrowed her aunts Toyota.

"I didn't think you needed Batgirl tonight" Paige said, how much sweeter can se be?

We drove to her mansion and walked inside, when we entered the mansion I could smell something from the kitchen.

"I ordered chinese but if you don't want to eat I won't try to make you" Paige said putting down my dufflebag on a coffee table.

"No I have to eat something." I say sitting down at a chair and Paige handed me my noodles.

While we were eating Paige said. "You know the first time I tried to eat chinese I had to use knife and fork because other wise I would just end up dropping my food on the floor and the walls."

I Started laughing at the image of a young Paige dropping chinese all over the room.

"And once I got frustrated and a dumpling ended up getting stuck to the roof." Paige said in a successful attempt to make me laugh.

"And when my dad sat down the dumpling fell down and landed on his head". Paige said and we both burst out laughing.

I don't know how but she had suddenly made me feel so much better all sorrow I felt was just blown away.

Later we both had eaten our dinner we brushed our teeth and then I put on my pj bottom and t-shirt that I was going to sleep in.

I walked around the top floor searching for the bed room when I saw Paige she was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts and the sight of her creamy legs that looked like they were going on forever.

I ran up to her and pressed my lips against hers she opened me mouth to deepen our kiss our tongues danced together in a way that was passionate, yet tender and sweet at the same time.

We broke the kiss and I began kissing along her jaw down to her neck, nipping and sucking gently. I kissed my way up to my ear and bit lightly on her lobe and my hands gripped her shoulders as Paige ran her hands along my stomach and waist.

She roamed her hands down to her ass and squeezed gently, causing me to moan loudly She then lifted me up, causing her to wrap my legs around her waist and to put my hands on her strong shoulders.

"Can you take me to the bedroom sexy?" I whispered in her ear with my sexiest voice.

She smiled and carried me to her bedroom while my hands kept roaming her strong frame.

She walked into her bedroom, very gently she laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me staring to kiss my mouth, my shoulders, my ears and everything else her lips could find making my center very hot.

Then she reached down and very slowly pulled off my pj pants rubbing her hands against my legs all the way down to my ankles and threw the away pants and kissed her way back up my thighs stopping at my inner thigh and started to suck trying lo leave a mark. This made me extremely wet and I couldn't hold it.

"PAAAAAAAIIIIIGGGEEEE!" I yelled as she straddled my hips and started grinding my thigh, as she did so I could feel her hot center getting almost as wet as mine.

She continued rocking her hips as she leaned down and grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and lifted it of my head she then leaned down to my bra clad breast cupping my breasts with both her hand and stared kneading them at first gently but then as her hips were rocking faster and faster her she kneaded my breast more roughly making me moan of pleasure.

She reached around my back and she carefully began to undo the clasp and dropped the bra down the side of the bed.

My breasts were now on full display and she leaned down putting her mouth around my right nipple and started to suck while her and slid into my panties she ran her thumb over my bundle of nerves, doing soft large circles before moving faster and faster and faster.

"PAAAAAAAIGE" I moaned and she putted two fingers inside my soaked centre rubbing faster and faster and and and and...

I had the best orgasm of my life and Paige let me ride it out moving her fingers slower and slower while she leaned down and said "Breath love".

Once I had recovered I flipped Paige over and straddled her waist.

"Now It's your turn" I said as then I started to suck on her pulse point while my hands grabbed her t-shirt pealing it off her.

Once I had removed her t-shirt I started to lick her abs swirled my tongue around them until I reached the outline of her bra.

That's when I remembered Hanna's advise I gently blew on Paige's bra and she lett out a surprised moan, I blow again and now I could se her nipples getting hard against her bra.

I had always loved breasts but the sigh of Paige's breast so close had a hypnotic effect on me.

I undid her bra clasp and lifted of her bra and threw it away then I looked down using the opportunity to fully take in Paige's newly exposed breasts. They were bigger than mine and she had pinker nipples and I could not take her eyes of them.

I reached down to cup Paige's breasts gently. Emily's thumbs ran lightly over the nipples, feeling the hardness of them.

I moved my grip on the amazingly full breasts in my hands, massaging them gently but firmly, earning further moans of pleasure from their owner. They felt so good in my palms, spilling over slightly so I could never quite get all of them in my grasp completely, leaving me constantly trying. I also felt the hard nipples adorning each one grow harder by the second until they actually poked my palms when I ran over them. It felt amazing.  
I fitted my hands under each breast I lifted them both, feeling their weight and mass.

I carefully reached up to stroke Paige's cheek before lightly licking at each of Paige's nipples. The we locked eyes while I hungrily began to devour Paige's right nipple with my tongue. At first lapping across the wider area before slowly circling around the pink nipple and sucking. Paige couldn't stop herself "Oh fuck" she muttered in to the air.

As I switched breast I moved my hand down cupping her butt with my one hand and used my other hand to push Paige's body and breasts even closer to my mouth.

"OH MY GOOOD EMIIIILYYYY" Paige shouted from the orgasm I just had given her but then she moved her and back to my centre and stared rubbing my clit faster and faster while I sucked her left breast harder and harder until we both felt another massive orgasm making her pull out her fingers and me to let go of her breast as we moaned loud enough to make it echo all over Paige's mansion.

After that Paige leaned back on the pillows and I rested my head on top of Paige's right breast since I didn't have the energy to move.

After a while of heavy breathing I looked up to Paige and she smiled at me.

"Wow Em that was just wow" she said still smiling.

"I know I didn't even know I had that in me." I said.

"I think I want to use this as a pillow tonight" I said kissed above Paige's left breast were her heart would be.

Then I crawled up to the bed pillows "But I want to se your face in the morning." I said and Paige kissed my lips tenderly.

I closed my eyes but before I feel asleep I stroked Paige's cheek.

"I never thought I would be able to say ths again. Paige I love you with all of my heart." I said before I closed my eyes.

Paige wrapped her arms around me and said " I love you to Emily".

* * *

So what did you Think and this was the first time I wrote a sex chapter so go a bit easy on the reviwes.

next chapter will have more of Batgirl


	10. Chapter 10 Trust Me

**Chapter 10: Trust Me And I Will Not Disappoint**

**Emily's POV:**

I woke up laying on my side, I feet Paige's arms on my stomach, her soft breath against the back of my head and her front pressed to my back.

Last night was amazing, I had told her about my past with Maya and she comforted me and gave me a laugh when I needed it the most. I didn't plan on having sex with her but after the way she made me feel better during our dinner had made me feel better after all terrible that happened to me, and when I saw her in her t-shirt and boxer shorts she looked so sexy I couldn't hold myself she looked so hot that nothing of what had happened mattered.

Paige was incredible last night all I could think of was Paige's strong arms and gentle touch. Paige's lips moving against my own. The way Paige loved me. All of her moans and smiles last night.

I had told Paige that I loved her not sure if it was from my orgasm, the passion or that I ment it. Either way I didn't regretted a word Paige had a special place in my heart and I don't want to lose her.

I moved my hand on top off Paige's arm feeling the strong, lean muscles underneath my touch. How some one so strong could be so gentle was beyond me.

"Good morning" I hear Paige say as she presses her lips to my left shoulder and traveled kisses to my cheek.

For me this morning is beyond good. I smile and turn around so I can see her beautiful face, my girlfriend is so perfect. I lean in and gives her a peck on her lips.

"With you babe nothing is just good." I say and we both starts laughing.

"How about some breakfast ?" Paige says when we're done laughing.

"Do I have to leave the bed ?" I say giving Paige my best sad puppy dog eyes.

"No you don't just stay here and I'll bring you back something to eat." Paige says and gets out of bed. I notice her breasts bounce as she walks around the room looking for something.

"Em can you se my bra ?" She asks me while she continue searching the room. I had no idea where her bra was last time I had it I had thrown it above my head so I have no idea where it had landed I just hoped she wouldn't find it, her breasts were amazing they were soft, bigger then a handful and had perfect shape.

"You look better like that." I say enjoying the sight of my topless girlfriend seeing her breasts jiggle slightly when she moved around in the room.

Suddenly something fell down and landed on Paige head.

Apparently I had thrown her bra ont the roof fan and now it had fallen down and landed on top of her head. I couldn't hold my laugh back when I saw how funny Paige looked and she joined me laughing like a couple of children. I don't think I've ever had so much fun before.

_Two mounths later._

**Paige's POV:**

I loved every second I could spend together with Emily, no matter if it was just the two of us or with a group of friends.

My second favorite person to spend time with was Caleb, when I visited his place for the first time he introduced me to video games. We played Call of duty ghost for several hours and I did,t even noticed that the time had just flown by.

The very next day I bought a Xbox One and when Caleb found out about that we spent a lot of time at my mansion since I had the bigger tv and surround sound.

One day Emily was out-of-town with her mom so Caleb and I were going to play Saints row 4 at my place.

Caleb ran into my mansion at 19:00 and he looked like he had been running like a maniac.

"Paige Hanna has been kidnapped by A's henchmen" He said while he was trying to catch his breath.

"What how did this happened ?" I say a bit shocked since A had laid low since I had made sure Maya was thrown in jail.

"It just happened so fast." He says looking red in his face and I can tell that he was just as worried about Hanna as I was when Emily got kidnapped. "I was taking photos of her when she was posing and then a black van backed up behind her and these men just grabbed her and threw her into the trunk and just drove away." He was holding his phone in his hands but as he realized that he was losing his grip he putted the phone into his coat pocket.

"Did you show the photos to the police, if you got the license plate they can track it down." I suggest.

"No A is paying the cops to look the other way." Caleb said and I could see that he was losing hope.

"How about I try to contact Batgirl." I say hoping to he wouldn't ask how I'd do it.

"No I don't know if I can trust her" Caleb said making me a bit shocked since I had saved Emily twice from A's henchmen.

"What ? She saved Emily from Maya when she got kidnapped!" I said trying to chang his mind.

"Well Maya pretended to love Em but that was just a trick to kil her father. Oh shit Paige I didn't mean that I didn't trust you I'm just saying that A has a lot of tricks up his or her sleeve and Batgirl could be one of them".

I had to persuade him to think different of Batgirl or else Hanna would die, but I didn't know how to prove to him that I wasn't working for A but how?

"Well what are we going to do about Hanna." I say not really thinking how that's suppose to make him trying something stupid.

"I'm going to try to track the licence plate down and save my girlfriend." Caleb says very deterrent and I don't blame him, he is about to do the same thing that I did when Emily got kidnapped. Only he'll probably not survive an encounter with A's henchmen.

Time for a new plan I needed to get the licence plate number from his phone but to do that I needed him to leave his phone.

"You can use my computer if you want. I mean you're here now and you don't have yours plus mine is a lot faster." I say in an effort to get him to leave the room.

"Thank you" He said as he hugged me tightly but lett go of me quickly and ran upstairs to my computer. He hadn't noticed that when he hugged me I had stolen his phone right out from his pocket.

I turned on his phone and... shit shit shit. I needed the pin code to open it. I tapped four random numbers that was wrong. I tried four other numbers wrong again. Now I only had one more try and I couldn't guess so I opened one of my desk drawers and lifted the fake bottom and pulled out a hacking device that I use to hack into security systems and disable security locks so it should work on an I phone.

I activated the hacking device and started to scan the cell phone the first two numbers were cracked in three seconds but the third number took longer time then I had thought.

"Come on come on just one number left" I whispered inpatient as the hacker slower and slower was searching for the last number trying to find it.

"What are you doing with my phone?" I hear Caleb say so I turn around and from the look on his face he's been sanding there for a while.

He walks up to me and pointed to the hacking device.

"And what the hell is that?" He asked more confused than angry.

I realised that I had no choise but to tell him the truth.

"Caleb I'm Batgirl and that is a hacking device I was going to use to unlock your phone find the picture of the van and track it down from the license plate." I say waiting for him to respond.

"Wait, so you are Batgirl ?" He says obviously he does not believe me, so I say "Come on Caleb Spencer said that her hair color is brown, she hates A, for some reason always saves Emily, plus Batgirl started appearing in Rosewood about the same time I got here."

Caleb looks at me more seriously and says "Ok if you are Batgirl can you get Hanna back ?"

"Yes I can but I'm going to have to track down the license plate first and that picture is on your phone." I say glad that he at least trusts me enough to let me help him.

"Ok get your computer and we'll track the van down." Caleb says tugging on my sleeve.

"Oh, were going to use an even better computer." I say and walk up to my grandfathers clock and pushes it to the side revealing a secret staircase leading to Batgirl's lair or as I call it the bat cave.

The bat cave was a sub basement that was huge even if I had some of my bat gear hidden upstairs I case of a quick emery but I had most of my gear down there.

I had recently parked the Stealth bike on a big spinning disk since I had gotten more visits lately so I didn't want anyone to crash into it when they borrowed my garage.

There is an armory were I had my weapon's and batsuites, a desk were I brought evidences to scan for further evidences and my super computer. It was several big flat screens connected together allowing be to search for evidences, tap into police radios and track down persons that had gone missing. The hardware was a head of its time making it the best that ever existed but also really hard to operate.

Caleb was briefly paralyzed when the lights were turned on. If Caleb didn't believed that I was Batgirl he sure did now.

He sat down in front of the super computer and the way he used it was like he was born to use it in only a few second he had tracked down the van.

"The van is own privately by A and was recently spotted driving past the church" Caleb said.

"That's great Caleb" I said giving him a pat on the back. "You better stay here and see if you can find out more about the vans location." I said in an effort to keep him out of harms way.

"Ok I'll stay here just hurry and get Hanna back if I found out something new I'll let you know". He said as I had just putted on my bat suite.

"Good I'll get your girlfriend back." I say jumping on the stealth bike and drove away.

I reached the church in five minutes but there was no wan in sight I scanned the ground for tire tracks but there was to many to single one out.

"Caleb I've scanned som tracks but there are to many for me to narrow can you use the computer to narrow my search down." I said on a comm link that was in my right glove.

"Sure send me the results and I'll se what I can do"

In only a few second after I had sent the scanned results he answered.

"Ok I've found the right track and have uploaded it to the Stealth bikes GPS". Wow he is a natural it usually took me hours to narrow down something like that but for him it only took a few seconds.

I followed the tracks to a dock were two of A's henchmen had tied a unconscious Hanna to the ground. I drove up to them and fired a stun blast from the Stealth bike knocking them both out.

I ran up to Hanna she was alive unconscious but alive so I called an ambulance that pick Hanna up.

"It's done Hanna is alive and she is being brought to a hospital as we speak." I said to calm Caleb down. "You can visit her if you want."

"Yeah, I should do that and you should get to the bank some armature robbers are trying to break in." Caleb says over the coom link from the bat cave, I should convince him to help me more he could be an asset in taking down A I think as I jump onto the Stealth bike to stop the robbers.

* * *

A/N: Just to be clear Caleb will help Paige in future chapters but not on the field just from the bat Cave so he is not going to be Robin he'll be more like Oracle. (Oracle is Barbar Gordon after she got crippled from the waist down during a fight against the joker.)

A/N 2: And I'm going to introduse Another one of A's top lieutenants but havn't decided who It will be between Shana, Jenna or Mona so send me a PM of who you want to be the next top lieutenant


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm**

**Paige's POV:**

Last night Caleb had helped me stopping the villains of Rosewood and with Caleb in the bat cave he could se everything since he was way better at computers and hacking then I'll ever be.

Caleb could tell me when a break-in was in progress and I could stop it before they even manage to break into the house. He also reported to the police when I left so they could pick up the villans right after I had beaten them unconscious.

Telling him Caleb secret was probably the best thing I could have done since that night the cops had arrested fifteen gang members and gotten enough evidence to put those guys in for a long time.

Sadly of all the villans we didn't find anyone of A's better henchmen aside from the two who had kidnapped Hanna.

Now I was at the hospital since Caleb had left when I got back home since visitors hours weren't until 10:00 in the morning so he thought he could do something else than just waiting at the hospital.

I walked up to the hospital reception to find out in which room she was in.

"Hi I'm here to visit Hanna Marin." I say to the woman

"Are you friend or family?" she asks me.

"Friend."

"You'll find miss Marin in room 23 it's the you'll find it if you follow the red line through that door." She says and points to the door.

I walk thought the door and easily finds Hanna's room. Caleb is in there with her and so is Aria and Spencer. They are all talking to Hanna who is awake and looks fine wich is a good sign for me otherwise Caleb would blame me and since he knew my secret it would be very troublesome for me.

"Hi guys." I walk inside Hanna's room and is greeted by smiles from everyone. It feels good to be accepted.

"Hi Paigey, I'm happy that you come." Hanna said with a smile, for one she didn't try to persuade me to let her be my roommate.

"I'm glad you're ok Hanna Banana." I said back.

"I thought I told you like twelve times don't call me that." Hanna says to me.

"Well I've told you to not call me Paigey at least a thousand times." I say back.

"Oh come on I'm injured here show some compassion `Paigey´." Hanna says to mock me. but it takes more than that to provoke me.

"Fine just for today you can call me whatever you want." I say, afterall Hanna did get kidnapped she should be able to feel safe and judging from how she talks right now she is definitely feeling safe.

"Thank you Paigey. So Paigey I see you're wearing that light brown leather jacket today, it looks great on you Paigey. And Paigey, you really look like you're in great shape it's like you're even stronger than Caleb. So Paigey seen anything good on tv lately ?" She asks just to mess with me but I'm got a high tolerance level.

"

Hanna just you can call her that it doesn't mean you have to say it in every sentence. Spenser says and Hanna raises her hands in defence.

Then Hanna turns back to me. "Oh and Paigey, Em called she will be back in town tomorrow. Tought you would want to know." When Hanna said that I was very surprised since she said she'd be away with her mom for the whole week.

"Guys I love you all but I really need to get some rest now." Hanna says and we all exit the room.

In the hall I walked up to Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, you did really good last night I could really use your help some other nights but I understand if you don't want to." I say not really sure how he's going to respond.

"Last night Hanna was in deep trouble and you wouldn't be able to find her in time unless I used your computer to track down the van. I know that A wont give up and I want whoever it is to disappear, and helping the one person that is both brave and stupid enough to take on A seems to be the best way to get rid of A count me in." Caleb says looking more determined than I ever have seen him before and when we played vs mode in call of duty he took it way to serious.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone about this." I answer him.

"Don't worry if your enemies knew all of us would be a target." Cale said and then he looks back through the window so he can see Hanna sleeping.

"Who else but me knows about this." Caleb says.

"Just Emily." I answer "And don't worry about fighting A's goons can't possibly track the signal back to the bat cave so you can sit by the computer without A is able to track you down. I really don't know why I told him that.

"Good because I don't think I can do half the things you do without at least twenty years of training." Caleb says and I smirk at him.

The next day Emily got back and we both picked up Hanna from the hospital and I told her that I had told Caleb my secret since I didn't want to keep anything from her. Emily thought it was a very smart idea since he's great with computers.

The next week I was out as Batgirl every night and with Caleb in the Bat cave giving me information where A's henchmen were and I could actually stop them and even stop one of A's shipment with equipment for one of A's plans striking a crippling blow to A's plans after that night I thought A started to fear me. I had actually gotten a reputation, they said that Batgirl was a demon that ate people's souls wich was cool and if they feared me they were too sacred they were much easier to defeat. But I knew that A would do something big soon I just hoped I wouldn't get unmasked if my enemies knew I was only an orphan rich girl they wouldn't fear me and they would find me so lately I had Caleb searching through the hole town to find A's lair I wanted to hit A before A got me or even worse Emily.

Today me and Caleb was going to have a video game tournament and to make it more interesting we had putted actual bets. If Caleb won He and Hanna could use my Mansion for a full week if I won Caleb had to be my fulltime butler for a week.

I liked Caleb he was like the brother I always wanted I actually took him with me during one of my training sessions in my home gym and he got a bit shocked when he saw me bench press wight's that was heavier than Hanna, but when he we played video games we were very evenly matched wich made the bets more interesting.

When we sat down to start my Xbox One Emily and Hanna walked into my mansion.

"BABE" Hanna yelled and ran towards us throwing herself into Caleb's arms kissing him passionley.

"Hi sweetheart" Emily said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Even if it was les then what Caleb got I didn't complain.

"Hi Em, what brings you here?" I ask a bit worried that a had missed an anniversary.

"Well me and Hanna are going shopping to get Hanna's mind of things and we would want both you and Caleb to come with us." Emily said.

"I'm sorry babe but I've already promised Caleb that will have a video game tournament and you know I don't like shopping." I say to Emily it's true I have never liked shopping but I do enjoy being with Emily, only this time Caleb is here and he doesn't like shopping either.

"Com on babe" Hanna says to Caleb "convince Paige that she is wrong." Hanna says and Caleb start staring at her.

"Really Hanna do you want a guy to convince his friend that shopping is more fun then video games." Caleb said showing that he won't try to talk me out of the tournament.

Just as Hanna was about to say something Emily started whisper something in Hanna's ear and Hanna was almost laughing when Emily was done whispering. Then Emily turned to me and Caleb.

"You know what why don't we make a bet, I'm going to have a armwrestling match with Paige and if I whin both of you have to come with us to the mall." Emily says.

"And carry our shopping bags Hanna" jumps in.

"And if you whin you both will come with us to the mall but me and Hanna will only try on bikinis and lingerie how does that sounds like?" Emily said very confident she was an athlete but I know I'm stronger than she is.

I looked at Caleb and he nodded at me so I accepted and we walked to the table and me and Em putted our right elbows at the table and locked our fingers getting a hard grip.

Hanna stepped up and started counting "Three... Two... One... Begin."

And I started strong and I could already feel that I was too strong for Emily to win so I moved her hand slowly to the left and stopped when she was just a few inches away from losing. I looked up and gave her I smirk knowing that I was about to win.

Suddenly Emily leaned towards me and kissed me and started to suck on my bottom lip and moving her tonge to deepen the kiss then she pulled away and I noticed that my hand was pressed against the table with Emily's hand on top of it Emily had won.

When I was about to get up Emily putted her left hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss this time I opened my mouth and our tongs danced the dance we had perfected and when we broke the kiss Emily looked at me and said.

"That was a consolation prize for being an awesome girlfriend." And then she and Hanna walked to the door.

"Common Caleb we didn't set any rules so she won ." I said as both me and Caleb followed our girlfriends.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Enemy

**Chapter 12: A New Enemy**

**A/n: **So the votes are counted and now the waitnig is over and the new enemy is going to be revealed in this chapter.

* * *

**Paige's POV:**

I was on my midnight patrol with Caleb on the comm link reporting from the bat cave. It was a calm night but it was something in the air that told me something big was going to happen very soon.

This town had been much safer than ever not that I'm here stopping A's plans. The people of Rosewood were much safer but the news still debated if I were a hero or a bigger threat than A Those debates made Emily furious but I didn't care I didn't become Batgirl to be praised by Rosewood I only wanted justice.

Suddenly I saw a fire in the distant so I decided to investigate it since it could have been a robbery gone wrong.

I jumped on the stealth bike and drove to the building that was on fire, it was a small house so either it was an accident or A sending a message.

A man and a woman were standing outside the building by a group of fire men, the woman was screaming and tried to run towards the building but the firemen were holding her back. She yelled and tried to get past the firemen, someone was still inside the building.

I had to act fast before the house collapsed I fired the grapple hook to get inside through an opened window. Once I landed inside the house I could feel the heat inside the house.

It was like being inside a sauna that was on fire, the smoke was getting thicker and thicker but I had to save whoever was inside the burning house.

I heard some sobbing in the distant so I searched through the top floor kicking down doors feeling the sweat all over me as I continued searching the rooms for the sobs. As I searched through the rooms the fire starting to spread and I was about to faint but I couldn't let whoever was inside the house die when I knew I could save hin or her.

When I kicked down a third door it came a small fire explosion from the room, so that room was empty.

I heard cough from the room behind me so I kicked down the door and there was a young girl couldn't be older than fiver years old and she looked like a young me. She was choking from the smoke and she was surrounded by fire, she had no way out.

I didn't think anymore I ran inside the room and jumped through flames that were scattered across the floor.

Suddenly I felt something tackled me so I fell on the floor. I looked up and saw a Power armor that shot fire from two guns placed on the wrists.

When I tried to get back up, I got kicked in the stomach and although my suit was made to withstand heavy blows so did the kick very painful and I was just too weak to fight.

The Power armor lifted me off my feet and removed the mask, it was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She looked at me with an evil smile on her face.

"I want the last thing you know is that you were defeated by Jenna Marshall." she says and then she activates a jetpack flying through the roof still holding me.

Once we were through the roof she dropped me so I fell through the roof and everything got black.

I felt a few nudges that made me know that I wasn't dead but it sure felt like I was burning in hell. I opened my eyes and saw the girl shaking my arm in panic. I felt the floor giving up so I used my last energy to get up and grab the kid and run towards the window sine burning boards had blocked the door so the window was our only way out. I lifted the girl in my arms and jumped through the window holding the girl in my arms and fell to the lawn landing on my back to make sure the girl didn't get hurt.

I slowly loosened my grip around the girl and she was alive and well more than anyone could say about me I was exhausted, dehydrated, bruised and sore from the house.

The woman walked up to me and saw the girl in my arms, the girl walked up to her and the woman hugged the girl as I slowly got back up.

"I was wrong about you". I hear the woman said as I leave.

"Caleb I need you to find out everything about a Jenna Marshall." I say over the comm link.

"Ok Jenna Marshall... She is a highly paid assassin who goes by the name Fire fly, her thing is that she burns down everything leaving nothing but ashes, holy shit Paige this one is more dangerous than anyone I ever know aside from possibly A why do you want to know about her ?" Caleb says sounding more worried than usual.

"because I just bumped into her and she almost killed me." I answer him not really caring what he's going to answer I turn off the comm link.

I walked to the stealth bike and drove home fighting to not fall asleep, all the way home.

Once I got home I took of my mask noticing that my site was beyond repairing so I threw it in a garbage bag and asked Caleb to throw it in a dumpster when he went home.

I got to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water before I went to sleep.

**Emily's POV:**

It was Tuesday afternoon I was in history class but I couldn't focus on Mr. Fitz explaining the civil war.

All I could see was Paige and she was worried about something and I wanted to know what it was seeing her like that was torture for me. Why couldn't I read Paige's mind it would make things so much easier.

She was Batgirl, she was the one the stood up against A if she was worried it couldn't be good.

Mr. Fitz cleared his throat and I snapped out of my own world thinking of how badly I wanted to let Paige talk to me.

After the class ended I walked up to Paige to see what's wrong.

"Hey Paige what's wrong ?" I ask her just as we exits the classroom.

"Em nothing is..." She said but I cut her off.

"Paige don't lie to me, I don't like it. I can tell that something is wrong just by looking at you and I want you to be able to tell me anything because I love you." I say letting her know that I want an answer.

"Ok, I'm worried because A has a new top Lieutenant and she is more dangerous than Maya and I'm worried that I won't be able to protect you from her and I love you too much to lose you." She answers and I kiss her to show her that she is not going to lose me.

"How about I come to your place, we share a dinner and watch a movie and then we'll see what will happen after that." I say in an effort to get Paige to stop worrying about me.

"That sounds great." Paige says to me "I'll just talk to Caleb and give him the night off"

"I'll wait in my car and we can get to your place right after you two have he your talk" I say and walk to the parking lot.

"Ok, I love you." Paige says after me as a walk to my car and I turn and give fer a wide smile. I'll never get tired of hearing her say that.

**Paige's POV:**

I see Caleb talking to Hanna and I walk up to him to give him the good news.

Suddenly I heard a huge explosion from the parking lot.

"EMILY!" I yell as I run to the parking lot.

I find Emily lying on her back with dirt from the explosion and I check for a pulse. She has one but it's week.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I scream as everyone starts surround me and Emily.

The explosion came from Emily's car when she had unlocked it, thank god that she wasn't inside the car when it exploded.

Suddenly Fire fly appears and look at all of us.

"Have I got your attention Batgirl ? You have been a pain in the boss side for too long and we want you gone. Unless you meet me at the construction site tonight so I can kill you in front of everyone and if you refuse you should know that I have placed more explosive devises around town, if you don't face me the blood from the once who dies from the explosion will be on your hands just like this young girl." Fire fly said and flew away.

A few minutes later an ambulance came and picked up Emily, I had followed the ambulance to the hospital and I had just called Pam to let her know what has happened to her daughter and she were on her way to the hospital.

I was just sitting and waiting for the doctors to tell me anything about Emily.

Suddenly Pam walked in and went up to me.

"Hi Paige." She said to me.

"Hi Pam, are you sure you want to talk to me when Emily is... you know" I say not really sure what I can say without having Pam getting mad at me.

"The doctors are checking her so I couldn't see her yet and I was worried about you. You were there when Emily got... she got... oh my god my poor little Emmy." Pam said and started crying.

I put my arm around Pam's right arm and pulled her into a hug to comfort her, she had her head on my shoulder and cried while I rubbed my hand up and down her back and letting her cry it out.

After a while Pam stopped crying and looked at me.

"Thank you Paige I can't say how much I needed that." Pam said.

One of the doctors walked up to us to tell us about Emily so I was prepared for the worst.

"Mrs Fields your daughter is stable now and she doesn't have any major head trauma or internal bleeding, but she is still unconscious and we don't know when she'll wake up." The doctor said.

"Can I see my daughter, please I need to see her." Pam said.

"Of course, but only members of the family can se her now." The doctor said and looked at me.

I realized that there was no point in waiting since I wouldn't be able to see Emily today even if Pam tried to convince the doctor to let me in.

I walked up to Pam and said "Go to your daughter if she wakes up she'll probably want to se her mom after what has happened to her. And if she wakes up can you tell her that I love her ?" I said and Pam whispered a small thank you after she followed the doctor to see Emily.

That when it hit me, I had no choise I had to fight Fire fly tonight and I couldn't afford to lose if I did the odds were that one of the explosive devises were to the hospital and then Emily would die if I didn't stop fire fly.


	13. Chapter 13: The Hard Fight

**Paige's POV:**

I had just gotten home from the hospital, tonight I was going to become of the hardest fights in my life. After what Jenna did to Emily I needed to control my emotions more than ever or else I would make a mistake and when I did she would use that against me.

I had to fight someone who could shoot fire, fly, had heavy armor it would be like fighting a human dragon and to top it of she had hidden bombs all over town if I didn't show up she would detonate all of them and I would have, more blood on my hands.

I was going to fight on her terms the construction side and much open space so she could fly around without worrying to crash into anything and I wouldn't have much cover from her flamethrowers.

I took of my jacket letting it fall to the flor not feeling like hanging it on a hook. When the jacket hit the ground I heard something else hit the ground. I looked down and saw that a picture had fallen on top of my jacket. I lifted and turned the picture around, it was a photo of me and Emily a few days after I had told her that I loved her.

On the photo I was giving Emily a piggyback ride and we were both looking into the camera smiling.

_Flashback:_

_Me, Emily and Aria were walking home from school. It was a clear sky and there was some mild winds making Aria's and Emily's hair move onto there faces. Emily were constantly brushing it aside. I didn't have that problem since my hair was tied into a ponytail._

_"I'm just saying that swimming is great muscle training since you use all of your muscles when you swim." Emily says to Aria._

_"Yeah and that really has worked well for you perhaps I should give i a shot." I say to Emily enjoying the idea of my girlfriend and I swimming together._

_"Ok ok Emily I get it, but let's face it not everyone is into swimming." Aria says raising her hands in defence._

_We continue walking and Aria take photos with a camera she's gotten for her birthday._

_"Are you taking pictures for private use or an art project ?" I ask Aria._

_"Well Paige I'm glad that you asked it's a little bit of both." Aria says and takes a photo of a chestnut tree._

_"You know Em." Aria suddenly says. "Paige doesn't swim to get a workout she lifts weight and she looks stronger than you do." Aria says while she is sizing us up._

_"It's not just about strength Aria it's also about endurance." Emily says._

_"If Paige has about as much endurance as I got she would be able to walk the rest of the way to my place while she is carrying me on her back." Emily explains to Aria._

_"Well I bet that Paige can do that." Aria says._

_I'm starting to think that Emily had this planned to get me to give her a piggyback ride._

_"Ok I'll do it" I say and crouches so that Emily can get up on my back. Once she was in position I stood up and grabbed her thighs while she puts her arms around me._

_"Ok Paige giddy up" Emily says and we all share a laugh and then Aria takes a Photo of me and Emily._

_"Hmmm that's a good one" Aria says and looks at the picture on her camera and then shows it to me and Emily._

_"That was a good one, can I get a copy?" I ask Aria._

**Present**

I put the picture down on a desktop and went to take a seat.

A few seconds later Caleb walks in.

"Hey Paige is Emily going to be alright ?" He asks me.

"The doctors told me she will survive but they don't know when she'll awake." I answer.

"So what are we going to do about Fire fly?" Caleb asks me?

"She said she has planted bombs all over this city and if I don't show up to fight her she'll detonate them all, but if I arrives it doesn't mean that she wont detonate the bombs anyway so you have to use the computer to find where she has hidden the bombs and then report the bombs locations to the police so they can disable them while I fight Jenna." I say.

I called her Jenna instead of Fire fly because I knew that she was just a human in an armor and not a living armor. Jenna is just a human inside the armor if I can break through the armor I can take out Jenna.

Caleb didn't say anything he just walked to the bat cave entrance. He knew that I wasn't in mood to talk about anything.

I look at the picture and tears starts falling from my eyes, I didn't know if I was going to win this fight or if I'm going to survive, all I wanted right now was to hold my girlfriend in my arms and never let her go.

I went to my home gym and started to prepare for my biggest fight yet.

When the night was falling I knew I didn't have any time left I had to go and fight Jenna now. I was already in a batsuite since the last one got destroyed in my earlier fight with Jenna, good thing I had plenty of them.

Caleb had tried all afternoon to find the location of the bombs with little success since he had only found two bombs the first one at the hospital that I had told him to check first since I was worried about Emily and her mom. The other one at rosewood high were Caleb had checked on a hunch. Once he had found the bombs he had sent the locations of them to the police and they send a squad to disarm them.

I walked out from the bat cave to get to the construction site were I was going to fight Fire fly.

I used a hidden exit from the bat cave since I knew I couldn't focus on driving a motorcycle right now.

I had my power gloves with me to this fight, hopefully they would give me an edge in this fight.

Once I was outside I fired my grapple hook onto a building and glided towards the construction site.

When I reached the rooftop of the building across the street from the construction site, I saw Fire fly flying around the abandoned site I knew she was ready for a fight.

"Caleb any luck finding any bombs ?" I asked Caleb over the comm link.

"No I haven't found anyone yet but I'll continue searching... and Paige kick her ass!" Caleb answered back. It felt good that someone was believing that I would win.

I jumped from the rooftop and glided down to fight Jenna.

"So you've arrived, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Jenna said as I landed on the ground.

"I'm here to stop you." I answer.

"Don't be so certain." Jenna said and lunched herself at me.

I dodged her just barely and throw some batrangs at her but they all just bounced of form he armor.

"Is that all you got ? Let's make this fight more fair." Jenna said and landed showing that she was going to use hand to hand combat. I activated my power gloves and charged at her. She activated her jetpack and she dived towards me, she grabbed me by the waist and moved me in front of her head as she flew head first into a brick wall slamming my back into it. I felt a hard pain in my back from the hard collision.

Before I had any chance getting back up Jenna grabbed me by the neck and slammed my head into the ground.

"Batgirl I thought so much more from you." She mocked me.

I jumped up and threw a punch even though I knew the power gloves needed to recharge. Jenna side-stepped so I missed.

"Surely you can do better." She mocked me again.

I spat out some blood from my mouth, I couldn't give up how would I be able to defeat A if I couldn't defeat Jenna.

She walked up to me and threw a right hook that I dodged by jumping over her and landed behind her and I threw a punch at the back of her head. She lost her balance temporary.

"Now this will be fun." she says with a smirk.

I started attacking with several punches to the armors face and abdomen, with every punch Jenna took a step back, when her back was pressed against another brick wall when I throw the last right punch she caught my fist with her hand so I jumped and kicked the side of her head making her fall to the ground.

I walked up to her to make sure I had won but when I was two steps away from her she fired the flame thrower on her left hand, luckily I jumped back just avoiding the flame but I could feel the warmth of the fire and it was incredibly hot, if I were standing any closer my eyes would probably have melted.

"You didn't think this was over yet! Did you ?" Jenna shouted at me.

"I'm just getting started !" I answered.

Jenna launched herself at me again but this time I jumped on top of her back. She didn't expect that so I activated my power gloves again and started punch everything I could reach. With every punch I sent a blast of high voltage inside Jenna's armor and I noticed that her jetpack started to lose energy.

Jenna crashed onto the ground and I jumped of her at the last second. When my feet hit the ground the power gloves needed to recharge again so I temporarily turned them off.

I ran towards her but she got back up quicker than I thought, once she was back up she fired both her flame throwers and I had to dive behind a metal wall in order to avoid getting burnt to ashes from her flames.

When she stopped firing the flame throwers I left my shelter and went to attack her again, but once I looked at were she was last standing she was gone.

I locked around to find her but I couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly the barrels behind me exploded since they were filled with gasoline. The explosion tossed me back onto the ground and that's where Jenna appeared again. She was flying above me aiming her flamethrowers at me.

"You have fought well Batgirl but now it's over. DIE!" she yelled and fired her flame throwers at me.

I used all the energy I could muster to fast get up and dodge the fire at the last second.

"WHAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE? YOU JUST STOOD NEXT TO A SMALL EXPLOSION ? HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING ?" Jenna screamed at me.

Good she was getting scared that would make it much easier to defeat her.

She screamed and fired both her flame throwers while she was flying over me. I couldn't reach her when she was that high up in the air so I had to do something to make sure to even out the odds.

I ran around the construction trying to get her to fly lower. She most have noticed the because she didn't fly any lower instead se flew higher and fired her flame throwers right in front of me so I had to jump back.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER BATSY AFRAID OF A LITTLE FIRE !" She yelled sounding like a maniac, good she was losing her mind now was the time to bring her down literally.

I stopped running so she flew right past me, and I fired my grapple hook so it got a grip on her jetpack just like I planed.

Right now her jetpack was just strong enough to only lift her in the power armor so my extra wight was too much for it I had her caught. I started pulling her down and since she couldn't reach around to cut the wire and she couldn't reach around I defiantly had her.

Her jetpack was stong but I was stronger so I pulled and pulled so she was losing altitude in this tug of war. Suddenly her jetpack exploded and she fell onto the ground, I ran up to her she aimed her right flamethrower at me and I throw a batrang that cut of the tube from the flame thrower so it was useless now.

Once I reached her I brought my knee up to her chest with full force, I could her the armor crack from the impact. I started kneed her chest so the armor would break and it cracked more and more from each hit.

Once her chest plate was broken I tore of her helmet exposing her face, I could se the fear in her eyes as I gave her the last punch right in her face before dropping her so she fell onto the ground, the punch probably broke her nose since I could see her nose bleed as I started walking.

"You haven't won yet." I hear her say behind me.

I turned around and saw her slowly getting back up.

"But I got a little ensures, you see I just activated all bombs, they will explode in five minutes, and you see this heart monitor? the only way to disarm every one of them is if my heart stops beating them the bombs will all self disarm and won't be able to get reactivated again but if you kill me they will all see you like a cold-blooded killer." Jenna said and laughed insanely.

I had no choise I tackled Jenna to the ground and started throwing punch after punch untill the heart monitor showed no signs of life, then the screen showed a text that said bombs disarmed.

Now I had to hurry since my punches didn't kill her, she was in cardiac arrest and now I had to bring her back or else I would be seen as A bigger villain than A.

I throw away her chest plate and activated my power gloves to use them like a defibrillator, I brought them down to her chest sending 5000 volt inside her body, the heart monitor showed that nothing had happened, I brought down my gloves again, nothing happened, I punched her chest with both of my hands and then the heart monitor started beating and her heart rate was stable. She was alive but unconscious and both her plans had backfired I had won.

"Paige you're not going to believe this all bombs appeared on the screen and they are all disarmed." Caleb said over the comm link.

"I know. I'll explain how they got disarmed tomorrow Caleb, go home and get some sleep." I say over the comm link letting him know that the fight was over.

"You don't want me to report to the police that they can come and get Fire fly?" Caleb asks over the comm link

"No I got a big crowd during the fight I guess she wanted to unmask me before she killed me. I'm very sure some of Rosewood's finest saw the fight and are on their way to arrest her." I say to Caleb as some police officers and paramedics walked up to Jenna and putted her on a stretcher.

I fired my grapple hook onto a building and glided home.

Once I got home Caleb had already left so I was left alone again, I had no messages on my cellphone and no voicemail. All my muscles felt sore from the fight so I undressed and walked into the shower, I planed to have a short shower but the water felt so good on mu skin so I lost track of time and when I walked out of the shower I could see the sunlight from my bathroom window.

Good thing that the school was closed because I would never have survived that after what I had went through fighting Fire fly for 3 hours.

As I walked to my bed I could hear my cellphone ringing.

"Hi Paige this is Pam Fields." I heard Emily's mom say. "Listen Emily haven't woken up yet, but they allow members outside the eminent family to visit and I though you would want to know that. Plus I could use some company while I wait for my daughter to awake." She said over the phone.

"Ok I'll come over to the hospital as fast as I can." I say, happy that Pam told me, that was the second best thing I could have heard all day. I already knew she had accepted that I was Emily's girlfriend but to have her telling me that she wanted me there really showed me that she liked me.

"Great I'll save you a seat." Pam says and we both hang up our phones.

I run down the stair towards the front door but stops in front of the door since I hadn't putted on any clothes yet.

I run back upstairs and gets dressed, I putted on a blue tank top, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a baseball cap since the sun was very bight even if it was very cold outside, I ran downstairs, putted on my light brown leather jacket and took a taxi to the hospital.

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and there was not a cloud on the sky. Me and Emily used to take long walks through the town when the weather was this good, those walks was always the highlight of my day's they ment that I would spend the days with Emily and she always said that during a such great day something great will always happen.

I reached the hospital in five minutes, I paid the driver and walked inside were Pam met me.

"Hi I thought I would save you the trouble of waiting in a long line so I decided to meet you and bring you to Emily's room." Pam said and we both walked inside.

Once we entered Emily's room I could se that Emily wasn't hooked up to any machine that the hospitals used for patients that were close to die, which I took as a good sign.

I walked up to Emily and she looked like she was asleep.

"The doctors said she wasn't in any coma she's just sleeping and they don't know when she'll wake up." Pam said as I moved closer to Emily and kissed her forehead.

"I miss you Em, I really know it's a bit selfish but I wish you would wake up so I can say that I love you one more time." I said as I rubbed her hand.

Suddenly I hear a mumble and when I looked up I saw Emily opening her eyes.

"Emily you're up" I say more happy than I ever felt before.

Pam walked up and hugged her daughter.

"Oh Emmy I'm so happy you're awake." Pam says.

Then she looks at me and then back to Emily.

"I'll go tell a doctor that you're up they'll probably want to know that." Pam says and walks out giving me a discreet wink as she walks out to the hallway.

I lean in to Emily and we both kiss deep and passionately.

After we break the kiss Emily looks at me and says.

"So Paige did I miss something?"

"Yeah, I just putted another one of A's best soldiers behind bars. I'll tell you more later." I answer.

"Well, Paige I think we should celebrate when I can leave this place." Emily says and we share another passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Surprise**

**Emily's POV:**

After the kiss Paige embraced me in a tight hug.

" I thought I had lost you."

I had never seen Paige this vulnerable before with the exception of when she told me that she was Batgirl.

"Well I thought I was the one that was going to say that first." I say and then we don't talk anymore she just holds me in her arms and I don't ever want her to let go of me.

**One week later**

I had been released from the hospital a few days ago and Paige had explained everything about Fire fly to me. It was a bit scary that of all people Fire fly could have used to make an example out of it was me, like she would have knew that Paige was Batgirl and were targeting me to get under her skin.

Caleb had proved me wrong when he found on a recording that the bomb was placed under the car next to mine and when I had walked up to my car Fire fly had manually detonated the bomb so I wasn't one of her targets I was just the first one to stand close enough to get hit by the explosion.

When Caleb had told me that I was a bit relieved since that ment it was just a coincidence that I got hurt and Paige's secret was safe.

Now a few days later I was sitting at a lunch table with Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

"So Em is everything ok ?" Aria asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine the first day was the worst, it was a ringing noise in my head but it diapered four days ago." I answered.

"Spencer have you made any progress in finding out who Batgirl is ?" Hanna turned to Spencer.

"No I haven't I thought that I would find something to narrow down the search when she fought Fire fly but the only new thing I got is that she has a lot of upper body strength and there is a lot of athletes in this town." Spencer says.

Good thing she didn't have anything to really narrow down the search, but I would have to get her to give up trying to find out who Batgirl was but I had to be discreet otherwise she would suspect that I knew who Batgirl was and then it would be only a matter of seconds before she would know that Paige was Batgirl.

"You know Spence, you probably shouldn't get too caught up in trying to find out who Batgirl is, it would affect your grades and then you would never hear the end of it from your parents." I said.

"You know I can work on several project at once." Spencer says and turns to me, now I have to play it really cool or else Spencer will start to suspect things.

"I'm just worried that you'll overload your brain, I mean A probably doesn't even know who she is because if A did then Batgirl would be dead right now. So if the one who knows everyone's secrets doesn't know Batgirl's identity then probably no one know." I say chosing my words carefully so I wouldn't give anything away.

"You know what Em you're probably right." Spencer says surprising everyone at the table.

"I shouldn't put too much focus into finding out Batgirl's identity not untill I have some solid proof." Spencer says so right now I don't have to worry about Spencer finding out Paige's secret.

"You know what tomorrow we should all go shopping to take our minds of things." Hanna says trying to change the subject.

"tomorrow is saturday and there will be a 70% sale at the mall and I don't know about you but I think we have earned one day to just enjoy being alive." Hanna says and looks at all of us.

"You know what that sounds like fun. I'm in." Aria says.

"I think we have deserved something to take our minds of things that has happened to us, count me in." I say.

"That's great you two !" Hanna says and then she turns to Spencer.

"Spencer ?"

"Yeah, what the heck I'm in." Spencer answers after giving the suggestion some thoughts.

"So we'll meet at my place at ten and then well all go together." Hanna said.

So we continued having our lunch and Hanna didn't stop talking about how much fun we'll have tomorrow, thank god she had made that suggestion otherwise Spencer would have gotten suspicious and it's hard to lie to her once she is being suspicious.

Once we had finished our lunches we went to our classes and then I just waited for the class to end so I could go home, it was a bit hard to focus on the last class during a friday since everyone was thinking about how close the weekend was.

Once the bell rang we all ran out of the classroom really fast so we wouldn't miss any free time, and even though I liked school it was hard to stay after the last class of the day.

I went to the parking lot were my brand new Toyota that Paige had bought for me since mine had blown up. I tried to tell her that it was way too much but she didn't listen she just said that she already had bought it and that she had lost the receipt, after an hour of trying to persuade Paige to get the car back I gave up and accepted the car and we took a long road trip around town and just enjoyed the moment we had together.

My mom knew that Paige was really rich but when she found out that Paige had bought me a car she almost fainted, after a long conversation and a phone call to Paige she was calm with the fact that Paige had bought me a car.

I started my car and drove home ready to see my mom since after the hospital she was always at home when I got home from school, she was worried that I was going to get attacked by A again, I wouldn't be surprised if she was going to join me and Paige the next time we were on a date.

When I got home my mom wasn't there. Instead I found a note on the dinner table were it said. " Dear Emily. I had to leave town for an investigation of a crime, I won't be home untill sunday night. Love mom.

When I read the note I decided to surprise Paige by cooking her dinner since she was Batgirl at night and she wasn't good at cooking, and after the day she had bought me the car we hadn't spent so much time together because my mom wanted to spend more time together. At first it was great but the last two days it felt like she was going to tell me that she was dying because she was treating me like I was made of glass, so I thought it was time to spend some time with Paige.

After I had done my homework I drove to Paige's mansion it had already gotten dark so it was a small chance that she wouldn't be home but that only ment that I could make her some coffee when she had returned.

I drove up to her mansion and the door was locked but she had given me her spare key so I unlocked the door and walked inside her mansion.

"Paige ? Paige are you there?" I asked and I didn't hear an answer so I went to the living room to wait if Paige would be getting home sooner.

I walked into the living room and Paige just arrived from the secret entrance from behind the clock and she hadn't noticed me yet. When I was about to walk up to her I saw her taking her mask of and I realized for the first time ever how hot she looked in her batsuite.

I ran up and kissed her and she got surprised at firs os she broke the kiss fast.

"Easy there tiger or should I say bat it's me." I say and Paige calmed down immediately.

"Sorry Em, I had stopped a gang of bank robbers earlier and I guess I still have high adrenaline." She says and I press my lips against hers and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

I garb her by her belt and pull her closer to me removing all distance between us.

"Em, you should be carefull some of this equipment is really dangerous." Paige says after we break the kiss.

I pull out something from her belt that looks like a toy gun from a space film.

"Like this little thing ?" I ask in my most seductive voice.

"That thing sprays a gel that is highly explosive and can knock down a castle wall." Paige says still smiling at me.

"Ok" I say and give her the explosive gel dispenser. "How about I go to your bedroom and you make that suite less dangerous and then meet me at your bedroom ?" I say and kisses her left cheek and Paige only nodded in response.

I went upstairs to Paige's bedroom and sat on her bed waiting for her to enter.

After a few minutes Paige had arrived she had her cape closed and she had put her mask back on, she walked up to me and opened her cape and I got stunned of what I saw.

She was wearing her boots, gloves but had removed most of the gear sounding the wrist to protect her from heavy punches and give her own punches much more force when she fought, a black bra with matching panties. I thought she looked hot in her batsuite but this was beyond my imagination.

Sh walked up to me and we kissed passionately and I undid her cape letting it fall to the ground. Paige was working her way to my throat stopping at my pulse point and started to suck and I let out a moan.

Paige's hands reached the hem of my t-shirt and lifted it over my head and tossed it to the ground, her gloves were soft now that she had remove all things that would hurt me and I felt her soft touch on my stomach as she ran her hand up and down my abs. I grabbed her shoulders and wrapped my legs around her waist and she cupped my ass with her hands squeezing a bit rough but it was a good rough and I liked it, I pulled her in for another deep kiss were our tongues battled for dominance and she kept squeezing my ass while she carried me to her bed, but I tugged her right shoulder so she put me up against the wall and we continued kissing.

I let go of her waist and stood on the flor and Paige unzipped my pants and pulled them down to my ankles and I kicked them of and jumped back into Paige's arms making her lifting me again. I started kiss my way down her through and when I reached her ear I whispered "So hot" and then I bit her ear softly making her let out a soft moan.

"Oh, Emily I love you so much!" I heard her say and it sent a familiar warmth through my center.

Paige carried my to the bed and put me down on my back, then she straddles me starting to grind her wet center against mine. With every move I have it harder and harder to keep myself under control I undid my own bra and toss it to the floor and Paige leans down and kisses my breasts switching between them as I moan I moan louder and louder.

Then she pulls down my panties and putt two of her fingers inside my centre and I let out a loud whimper of surprise and pleasure as she began working her finger in and out of me working faster and faster and I had an intensive orgasm Paige slowed down her fingers so I could ride down my orgasm otherwise I would have exploded, Paige always knew how to please me.

Paige fell on to the bed more exhausted then I was so I straddled her and she didn't have anytime to react.

"Now my love it's your turn." I leaned down and whisper into her ear.

I could feel her breathing heavy and she was probably to exhausted to resist what I had in mind.

I put my hands on her stomach and slowly moved them up untill I reached the bottom of her bra and then I traveled back down feeling her strong abs. Paige was moaning as I traveled up again this time I traced my fingers to her sides missing her breasts on purpose. Then her moans told me that Paige have had enough so I undid her bra with one hand and once it was of I threw it over my shoulder then I squeezed and caressed her firm breasts in my hands, running my thumb over her nipple feeling them harden causing a breathy moan to escape Paige's lips. I leaned down to her breasts and placing kisses all around them. I left a few satisfactory red marks before taking her nipple into my mouth and rolling my tongue along it whilst playing with her other boob in my hand. I like everything about her boobs there colors, their size, their shape and their taste.

"Oh my good Emily!" Paige moaned as I continued sucking and nipping her breasts, going back and forth between them and thoroughly enjoying myself.

Then I reached down to her panties and rolled them of her and the boots too, she had removed her gloves while I was playing with her breasts.

My fingers began sliding up and down her thighs so I brought them up a little further and slid them slowly through her center. I kissed along her hip bone and skipped past her center, causing another frustrated moan from Paige. I kissed her inner thighs, reveling in the soft skin and the sweet taste. My fingers were still teasing along her centre, skipping across her clit, increasingly frustrating Paige.

Then I let my fingers rub at her clit and I kissed my way back up her thighs, finding her centre and ran my tongue along her folds. Paige arched into me, letting out a loud moan. I wrapped my one arm around her thigh, holding her back to me so I could continue tasting her. I teased my tongue inside of her, while still rolling my fingers, playing with her clit.

She contracted around my fingers and I could feel her juices running down my fingers so I began licking them up, enjoying her sweet flavor as she came down from her orgasm. I kissed my way back up her body, and began passionately kissing her, making her to taste herself with my lips against hers.

As we kissed I moved my hands back to her breasts and kneaded them roughly so she would moan my name louder, as I felt her breasts spilling between my fingers every time I tried to get a grip around them, then I started to suck on her left nipple, biting it softly and swirled my tongue around it as I grind my wet center against her.

"EEEEEEEEMIIIILYYY!" She yelled from her orgasm so I let go of her nipple and slowed down my grinding. I just laid with my ear on top of Paige's left breast listening to her heartbeats.

"It beats just for you" Paige said and I kissed her were her heart was and then I crawled back up to Paige and looked in her eyes. I saw nothing but love.

"I love you." We both said at the same time and then we feel asleep.

We both awoke at the same time and we stared into each oters eyes. No words were needed we knew what the other thought and we didn't have to say anything.

I reached for my phone and I had a text message, it said:

**Hi it's Hanna you weren't home so we think you spender the night at Paige's if you did just stay there cas we are on our way to pick you up. - Hanna.**

"OH SHIT! Paige get dressed quickly my friends are on their way and I left the front door unlocked." I say and me and Paige jumps out of bed and throws on our clothes as fast as we can, I also hide Paige's cape, gloves and boots in her drawer so Spence won't find them.

Just as we got dressed Hanna, Aria and Spencer walks in.

"Hi Em, are you ready ?" Aria says.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call you guys my mom was out-of-town and I feel safe when I'm with Paige so I spended the night with her." I answer before anyone asks why I was here.

"Ok, This room is really hot." Spencer says. "Mind if I turn on the fan ?"

Me and Paige stares at each other. " Yeah, that's ok." Paige answered.

Spencer walks up and turns the fan on.

"So Paige care to join us ?" Hanna asks Paige.

"No I'm going to help my aunt packing today, she is going to take a vacation to Sweden today. Paige answer.

"Ok but if you change your..." Aria said but then something fell on to her face. It was Paige's bra I had apparently tossed it on the fan again last night and when Spencer started the fan Paige's bra was hanging by the strap and the speed of the fan had made the bra loosen its grip and fly off and now it was on Aria's face with once cup covering her face and the other one on top of her head.

"I believe Emily and Paige had more fun together last night then I thought we were going to have today." Hanna says and we all starts laugh.

* * *

**A/n: a big Thank you Me A Genius for helping me with this chaper. **

**I hope you all enyoed Reading it**


End file.
